Written In
by SimpleDuality
Summary: Meet Akila a lonely prisoner who broke out only to have  trouble follow her every move. Meet Akefia, a tomb robber with a hidden plan and dark past. One twist way of fate made them meet and the same twist will tear them apart. AkefiaOc
1. The Sands: Life Sentence

I'm finally figuring out how to use this site ^^ any who some people was wondering when I would start an Akefia and Asami Fic and here is your answer! ^^ next year -o- if you guys want to read them together go check out's Am I lovesick? by BleedingAutumn - it's deliciously my readers from Quizilla finds this . . . Hi 3

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh. . . I wouldn't make a GX, 5D, or Zexal ((Defiantly not Zexal)), just saying. Beside if I owned it I wouldn't be making a fanfic now would I? ;D

"Alright, lets do this S***!"

* * *

><p>The flame barely flickered in the cold and damp cellar, the chained shadow moved their small head to look at the guard that has fallen asleep. A smirk ran across their cold expression, 'I've been locked here for almost four years without sight of the sun. I wonder how I look like now.' The prisoner looked at the shackles that bound their arms and legs. They lifted up a slim arm as the chains rattled causing the guard to awaken in a jolt.<p>

"Little assassin, don't you know you shall live out your whole life here?" The guard teased the prisoner back dangling the keys before the cell. He threw his head back in laughter continuing to tease the Assassin even more "If you manage to escape this forsaken life in that cellar, I'll shall make you a shrine and address you as a goddess."

The smirk on the bound woman grew darker as her bangs covered and cast a shadow over her eyes. She let out a smooth chuckle, facing towards the rather young guard. "You should be careful of what you say, Abasi. I'll make you keep your word if I do manage to escape."

"Akila, Akila, Akila." He shook his head in lecturing manner, wagging his fingers at her in the process. "If you could have gotten out, wouldn't you have done so in the four years that passed?"

She chuckled again almost sending the man into a fit of rage, her continuous taunting chuckling would always get to him. "Is that how long has it been, Abasi? Since you first worked here as a night guard? Haven't I taught you the ins and outs of this prison? Surely, I've molded you into the guard you are. Besides hasn't my companionship and mutual friendship kept you happy?"

"You have been a great companion indeed Akila," He tucked the keys back into his tunic and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's hard for me to admit it but you were probably the nicest person I have ever met. Minus massacring three entire village and taunting my every move since I got here, I do believe it is for the best." She smiled genuinely for the first time in ages, to think her closest or even best friend she has ever made in her life turned out to be a meek night guard. "My, my is The great Akila getting soft?"

Her laughter echoed off the prison's wall and bounced back to their ears. She used the back of her hand to wipe the tears, that were forming under her eyes, away. "Goodness no. You caught me off guard. I'm sad to say though one of these nights, you shall be alone with only these petty thieves to keep you company, Abasi. One day I'll return the kindness you showed me."

He turned to the clearly insane woman curiously as her gaze told him to come closer. He took a step closer to the metal bars that kept them away from each other. Even though they have only known each other for three years and a half, their bond grew close, they had an understanding and a mutual relationship. If Abasi had a problem, Akila was there to guide him to the correct answer. When Akila was bored, she would give Abasi a riddle and open his mind to the world around them.

Abasi whispered to the assassin fear in his voice, "Akila, are you planning to.. escape?"

"My dear Abasi," She always spoke to him in a polite manner, never raising her voice to him no matter what he did to her. "I have never hidden anything from you before why shall I start now? You are correct, I have been here for four years. In those four years however, I never once tried to escape. I needed to repent for the lives I stole. Sadly as my fifth year is coming up, I feel that I have out stayed my welcome." Akila smirked her long brown bangs outlining her pale face, "You better kept your promise to me, Abasi."

"What are you talking about, Akila?"

"Nothing... Nothing at all. I'm going to sleep. I heard tomorrow will be a busy day for you." With her last hint she closed her eyes falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>What's a review? Oh I'm defiantly going to have other OC's as well so apply apply apply - For future fics xD Toddles my oodles of noodles 3<p> 


	2. The Sands: Freedom and Sweet Defeat

Oooh! Second Chapter! I feel happy enough to post two today. Oh if you do find this story somewhere else that's not on this site, let me just tell you that there is no use to reading it since this is going to be the revised version which means duh duh duh more plot twists! My old readers knows how much I love plot twisting and end it off by tying everything together! Nothing smells like success more then banks of money and loads of food (( I'm quite hungry)).

Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh . . . you think I would waste my time making those spin off shows? Card games on motorcycles. . . BSH~

"Anyways, let's get on with the love making. . ."

* * *

><p>"I heard tomorrow will be a busy day for you." With her last hint she closed her eyes falling into a light sleep. After many hours she heard Abasi and another guard exchange words before the door closed. Akila's eyes shot opened as the day guard was teasing another inmate with food and water.<p>

Akila's hand shot out with a chicken bone she sharpened over the years, hitting the guard in the main artery. Blood shot up from the precise hit of the chicken bone and the angle of the artery, he tried to cover up the wound and call for help but Akila had another thing planned for this guard. Another bone flew hitting him in a pressure point that made his whole body freeze. She clicked her tongue on the top of her mouth as a fat white rat scrabbled his way to her cell, with the keys dangling in his mouth.

"Ammon..." She smiled at the keys were dropped before her, she quickly unlocked herself from the bind and placed the rat on her shoulders. "Good boy! I knew raising you was wroth something" He squeaked in joy as she feed him a piece of leftover bread. Getting out of her four year home, she stood up and stretched for the first time in over four years. She rolled one shouldered in pleasure and then the other slowly easing out the pains in her back.

"Long live Akila!" The inmates cried in joy as she unlocked them from the prison, they each grabbed a weapon that laid scattered across the prison floor. While the guard that have been previously froze fell into a cold thud and a thin pool of blood covered the cold stone floor. "We are forever in your debt Akila."

"I wouldn't speak to quickly. If you wish to follow me, then meet me in the valley along the Nile. There is a cave there, I shall be there at night fall. That's if you can find your way out of this town." She gave them a wink and walked over to the table where her blades have been left out for years, it was their cruel way of mocking her. She quickly fastened four swords on to her body as well as her daggers and picks. Making her way up the stairs and kicked opened the doors alarming the guards. "Morning Boys. . . You miss me?"

The guards chased after her and her only completely forgetting the other inmates; skillfully she managed to duck in and out of shadows and alleyways losing most of the guards in the processes. One thing she was good at back then was being stealthy, however during the four years she have grown quite rusty. Grabbing hold of a pole and pulling herself up, her arms were weak and body strength was barely there, she managed to grab hold of the window sill and disappeared into one of the many homes.

"I got to blend in with the towns people." She quickly raided the closet for clothes, her golden bracelets glowed telling someone was coming closer. She stripped herself into the new clothes , wrapping his swords and daggers into her tattered rags. She pinned up all her hair into a lose bun before looking for an escape.

Akila jumped down from the second story window and managed to become one with the crowd. She managed to wrangle a free horse, with the help of a few blades that is, and guide it out of the city. Jumping on top of her new horse while, Ammon perched himself nicely in her sword pouch. With a loud snap, the new tan horse was sent racing into the death valley. 'It feels good to be out under the sun but I stick out like a sore thumb' It was bright outside for her, too bright and her eyes as well as skin burned under the desert sun. The steed slowed down as they reached the ruins of an old torn down village, she looked around uneasily slowly getting the feeling she didn't belong here.

"Who are you?" Her body froze at the deep cutted voice and searched for the owner. The deep yet rough voice came from behind one of the broken and tattered buildings. The man stepped into the light revealing him to be in his 20's, rather tan with a very good size build, His red cloak didn't cover his chest very well and his short black pants showed off his muscular legs. His white hair almost concealed the very visible scar on his right cheek. He was growing impatience as Akila refused to speak. "Before I send you to the shadow realm, I ask you again. What business do you have here?"

"If I remember correctly, sir. You asked me, who I was. Not my business here." He glared at her for a second and smirked at her boldness to answer him in such a way. "My name is Akila, I was just passing through this village to get to the Nile."

He crossed his arms and leaned against one of the stone walls, he stared at her for a long time "Tell me one thing, Akila. You're not from around here are you?" She bite her bottom lip as he kept on smirking. She knew she had to answer if she wanted to pass without confrontation. "Well?"

"I am from a village called Den'Dara. I suppose you're asking this question because of my complexion. I was locked away in the Tale's Prison for almost four year before I made my escape. This is the first time I've been in the sunlight in four years." Akila watched his moves very carefully, something in her mind told her not to trust this man quite yet.

He walked over to block her way while she got off the horse, he stood a good couple of inches taller then her. He eyed her from top to bottom before letting out a deep laugh, "Why is a little girl like you, doing in one of the biggest prison in this side of the river? Did you steal some flowers? Maybe forgot to make dinner?"

She pouted and turned away, she has never been looked down upon so meagerly before. "Even if I told you. You wouldn't believe me, you see sir. I am Akila the Assassin. I've killed men without a second thought and still slept peacefully as the village burns to the ground. Move out of my way or you'll be one of them."

"You're telling me, you're Akila the Night?" He was ready to burst out in laughter again, Akila stood calmly with her frail arms crossed over her chest. "Little girl, you're no match for me. You're flimsy and even the slightest breeze may blow you away." He looked at her once last time "If you say who you truly are however, you might be some use to me in the future. If I let you pass, you must come back to me." He step aside allowing her to pass freely.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"I am Bakura, King of Thieves." She stared at him in awe, before trying to strike him. He caught her arm and glared at her. "How dare you strike me? Are you not scared of me?" He threw her arm back at her side, waiting for an explanation before another fist was thrown at him. "Why are you trying to hit me!" he lost his cool as one of her punches got him in the face.

* * *

><p>So I finally figured out what a review was ^^ I got one for the first time. Yes, Akila <strong>is<strong> a bad ass. A tsundere maybe? I don't know what I want to do with her just yet. What do you know the thief king came out! "Read, Review, and Relax" the three R's in love making with the author. Til next time kiddos ;D


	3. The Sands: This is a Reunion?

I have nothing to say other than later did not last very long.

Disclaimer: Yugioh Zexal. . . what a load of crock ^^

"Together, you and me shall make history!"

* * *

><p>"I am Bakura, King of Thieves." She stared at him in awe, before trying to strike him. He caught her arm and glared at her. "How dare you strike me? Are you not scared of me?" He threw her arm back at her side, waiting for an explanation before another fist was thrown at him. "Why are you trying to hit me!" he lose his cool as one of her punches got him in the face.<p>

"YOU ROBBED MY-ARGH!" The once cooled assassin tackled the thief and wrestled him on the ground. She got on top of him, her legs straddling his waist and her hands pinned his wrists by his head. He had a rather amused look played on his face, as rage burned from her eyes to his very soul. "My family's tomb! I was only a young girl when we first met!"

With a sudden jolt positions were switched, Akila laid on bottom while Bakura pinned her to the ground. He leaned closer to her ear sending chills down her spine, "I see that little brat grew up quite nicely. Who ever knew that we would met under these circumstances again. I like your spirit, I believe you will come quite handy." He quickly bound her hands and feet and threw her over his shoulders, "Anything else before we head off, my dear?"

"I have business to attend to!" She thrash on his shoulders as he just laugh, she spat and cussed him in every foul word she come think of. Her body went limp when she realized he wouldn't let her go. Admitting her defeat for a few hours never killed her before "Grab my swords and my rat before you go!" He turned around to see the pouch and grabbed it while Ammon scurried out of the pouch and bit down on Bakura's hand before scurrying off into one of the deserted homes. The horse made a run for it because the evil aura around the village was too much for him to handle. Akila curiously looked around "Where are we? What is this place?"

"Kul Elna, The pharaoh forsaken village." Akila could already tell this guy didn't like to make small talk and got down straight to business. She sighed 'Every man gets to the point, there is no details. Just fact, another fact, and end of story.' Bakura turned to his new toy and raised an eyebrow "What are you sighing about, little assassin?"

"Nothing, just thinking." He took them into an underground chamber, more specifically his bedroom chamber. He threw her on to the bed and her pouch away from her. "I swear the day I became a free person I get caught all over again."

"What are you babbling about, little girl?" He sat down next to her on the bed, pinning her arms above her head. Bakura gave her a smirk that made the blush lightly brush across her cheeks. He chuckled at the sight before him before hoisting himself up off the bed. His legs were straddling her small waist as he sat on her like a chair. "You look disgustingly thin I'm not feeling nice enough to feed you myself so I'm going to untie you, but you cannot run if I do."

She bit her bottom lip reluctantly and turn away her head in a pout. She wanted to spit in his face and rip off his arms, but she was at his mercy and this left a bitter taste in the back of her mouth. "Argh.. Fine. I promise I won't run." She smirked in the back of her mind 'Anything other then that I cannot promise' Bakura started from her ankles and unbound them first, he slowly untied the rope around her wrist to make her impatient and eager to get out of his grasp.

Once the final rope was on the ground, so was Bakura with Akila on top of him. She sneered as he just continued to smirked, she got off of him suppressing her anger within "Sorry about that, my reflexes still want your blood to drip off my blade."

She bitterly stuck her hand out towards to Bakura and helped him up. He towered over her and tilted her head up with thumb and pointer finger holding her chin. His eyes bore themselves into her very soul. Bakura gave an amused expression and released her from his grasp. "I knew you would be useful to me. Don't expect to leave my side any time soon."

He lowered his lips to her neck as she tried to push him off but he was too strong for her. Under a minute he rammed her into the stone wall with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Without a bit of a warning he bit down as hard as he could, sinking his fangs into her white flesh. She let out a scream in pain taunting Bakura bite down harder, her blood seeping out of the corner of his lips and dripping down her chest. Akila struggle to push him away but incredibility failed, she could feel his tongue circling around her new bite wounds. She threw her head back in both pain and ecstasy, her nails digging into his shoulders and a low moan escaping her throat.

Bakura smirked against her neck releasing her from the painful embrace and took a step back to look at the woman lost in heat, "I thought you wanted to kill me?" Akila's head was fixed on the ground and her breaths were uneasy and shallow. Bakura threw his head back and let out a deep laugh, as he blocked Akila's fists that was aimed at his face. "Such raw rage and passion" He turned his back to her taking a pounding on the back from Akila. "I'm sorry, were you just hitting me just now?" Akila sent out a loud and angry groan, as she neared her breaking point.

* * *

><p>Remember the three R's? Well do it ;D<p> 


	4. The Sands: Hidden Revenge

Sorry for the late updates, I had a lot of troubles in the life; I got disowned by my mother xD but I'm back for you and more ;P

"Let's get this ****ing going!"

* * *

><p>Bakura just smiled leaving her in his bedroom by herself as he went in search for food. Akila crossed her arms across her chest and pouted, falling on the bed. She cursed hey luck by wearing a short skirt and revealing top, luckily she had a big cloth covering most of her body. Akila buried her head into the pillow before her and started to relax, even though she was being held against her will, this was the first time in many years she had the pleasure to lay down on an actual bed.<p>

Akila closed her eyes for what seem to bit a mere minute before falling into a peaceful slumber. When she awoke Bakura sat down in the chair across from the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and a plate of food on the table. Due to her doziness, Akila sat up and stretched out her arms, swinging her legs over the bed's edge. "Had a nice nap on my bed?" Bakura's voice was on the verge of being irritated and was amused at the girl's actions, "How old are you?"

Akila reached her hand out to grab an apple off of the plate, "I think I'm 20 summers now? I'm not quite sure. I lost all count when I started to plunger villages, I got too caught up in the man slaughter I suppose." The Thief King walked over to the Mistress of Blades, their noses barely centimeters away from each other. Akila blinked a few times to rid herself of the awkward relationship that was growing between the two, but all hopes and chances are resting on a thin thread. "Bakura?" She rubbed off any residue on the surface of the forbidden fruit.

He stared into her light brown orbs, smirking at the question he wishes to ask. Akila tilted her head away from him and took a bite out of the apple. "My humble Assassin, have you ever laid yourself before a man?" The question caught her off guard as well as the apple that was now lodged in her windpipe, she coughed violently while giving Bakura the answer he needed. Bakura gave himself a dirty little grin before swatting the apple out of her hand and pushing her back into the bed, the red fruit made a thud on the ground and bounced a few millimeters away from the scene.

He held her wrists in his hands and pinned them above her head, Akila's legs trashed about behind him. "I promise it will hurt but you'll get used to the pain right?" He leaned into her ear and started to laugh hysterically, he pushed himself off of her as Akila quickly huddled her legs to her chest. "That was the laugh I needed." He placed his hand on top of her head and ruffled her dark brown hair into a tangled mess. "Eat up, You'll need you're strength and something tells me there are people waiting outside."

Bakura left her once again to her own amusement, her hand gingerly touched the bite wounds he had inflicted on her earlier. Something about the pain and bruising of her neck made her smile, "That Thief King, there something about him I should be scared about and there is another thing that makes me fly towards him like a moth to a flame." She brushed the fact she almost got raped as Bakura's way of keeping himself occupied, she notices he is the only one here. "Kul Elna... Why does that sound so familiar?" She unconsciously grabbed another apple off the plate and happily took small bites out of the sweet fruit. "I wondered who is here..."

Akila crept out of Bakura's bedroom, trying to remember her way through the twisted corridors. Her eyes wandered off to the all the inscriptions on the walls as she back tracked all of the turns Bakura took. She walked up the stairs that lead to the sun, Bakura stood in front of a group of big men. One of the men saw Little Akila's head popping back and forth behind walls and alleyways, "Lady Akila" Each of the men dismounted their horse and kneeling down before Akila's hidden form who let out a high pitched meep soon followed by a crash. Akila's first reaction as to run and hide, who knew what Bakura would do to her since these men were looking for her and managed to stumble on to the thief king's lair.

"Little Assassin...?" Bakura's voice ushered her to come closer and explain herself. She trotted over and stood in front of him, Bakura wrapped his arms over her protectively while smirking at the kneeling men. "Would you mind explaining, why is there a mob, that has formed outside my hideout?" He lowered her mouth to his wound, ranking his teeth over the bite to remind her, his power over her.

"Hello men, I guess this is the meeting spot since none of us can get pass here to the caved room." She did her best to shake off her leech known as Bakura but all efforts are useless, she stood tall as her followers kneeling before her "You men have made you choice as to following me. You must listen to my every word, take every command I give you, and carry them out ruthlessly without any question. There will be peace between my men. Any man who dares challenges me, shall fall under my blade and their blood shall grace the soil beneath you."

"Your highness, Mistress of Blades!" The men cried out as they cheered in harmony.

Bakura smiled a plan hatching in his mind as he lead them through the chambers and rooms of the hideout. Akila new followers were placed in a room where they could talk and bond together. Bakura roughly pushed Akila into his bedroom, she fell on the ground as he shuts the door tightly. He turned to her slowly, a wicked smile gracing his face. "You know, I don't know if I should be jumping for joy for bringing me pawns or be angry for bringing potential traitors to my lair." He lifted up her chin with his pointer finger, "...since there is now other males here, they could pose a threat and take you away from me. Remember my words carefully Akila. You are mine, no one else. If anyone takes you away from me, I will painfully rip their soul out of their body."

It's not like Bakura had any feelings for the poor girl, oh no. All he saw was another game piece, the assassin to be correct. With his newly acquired game piece, he will slowly put his plan to work, by planting his seed and watching bloom into a perfect destruction. Something bother him about her, she was indeed beautiful, he could not deny that fact however that was not what drew him to her. There was something hidden deep within the wells of her soul that cried out to him. Something powerful and deadly, Bakura wanting revenge needed this entity, no he craved it. Power, was all he wanted and all he could ever hope for from the little assassin. To make sure this little game piece was his only, he had only one thing to be sure of and he knew exactly what to do. Play with her heart and gain her trust once he got what he whats; he will swoop down for the kill and leave her once he is finished with her. His heart wanted revenge for his village and nothing is going to stop him; even if it takes him a million years he'll get his due.

* * *

><p>Sorry short chapter ;O<p> 


	5. The Sands: A New Look

Good morning my little noodles, this is in **Bakura's POV**. Hopefully I captured his personality somewhat but I probably messed it up huh? Well. . . I'll fix him up real soon for now however, enjoy Chapter 5: A New Look

Disclaimer: I refuse to do anymore disclaimer because I think it is pointless. I have done it once and it is on a site called fanfiction not I steal someone's idea.

* * *

><p>I sat on the bed as the little assassin or Akila as she prefer slept on the floor with the blankets huddle close to her body. Next to my bed rested her blades, 'once the final pieces are put together, you will bring this land peace for once.' White ghost like figures wisps back in forth in the room, the killed spirits of my fellow villagers or more so this was my mother keeping a close eye on me. A small groan came from the bundle of blankets and another painful moan before returning to the dead silence. My internal clock told me it was some time early in the morning, soon or later I had to wake up the brat. With my foot I reached over and nudged her a few times; the smooth and warm cloth against my bare foot as well as something squishy I kept pressing down on the squishy matter until I realized what it was and stopped.<p>

My mind turned to the resting assassin, her skin was pale as the clouds the floating in the sky but was stained in dirt and grim and her eyes as golden as the sweetest honey but kept a dark secret. Her mane reached down to her knees and was matted together in clumps, I decided later I shall take her to the oasis to clean her up and cut that disgusting mop she calls hair. She was no great beauty, she was plain old ordinary; her body frame was tiny compared to me, nothing but skin and bones, she didn't have the world best cleavage actually curves for that matter, she was almost flat as a board. If anything though it looked nice on her, it fitted her not to have those assets and what not, what am I talking about? She is nothing then a mere tool for me to discard at any time "Akila."

I kicked as hard as I could causing her body to roll towards the wall "Owwie. . . Asshole." Her head poked out of the blanket cocoon glaring at my figure before retreating back into her safety burrow. "Leave me alone, it's bad enough having to sleep on the floor but you snore so loudly I that I thought I heard Ra complaining" I got up and straighten out the wrinkles in my shorts. Grabbing a fistful of blanket I ripped it off of her making her roll from the force "You're so mean! Asshole, just because you're bigger then me doesn't mean shi-"

"I wouldn't say anything too stupid, you have no weapons with you at the moment." She threw me a dirty look before standing up and brushing out the dirt off of her body, she wasn't wearing much, just a black cloth covering her chest and a pair of pair shorts that went up to her mid-thigh. "If you're complaining about sleeping on the bed, then fine today we're washing and cutting your ungodly excuse for hair and only then will I let you sleep on my bed."

"Like hell I would share a bed with you" Her attitude made me smile and entertained me to no end, not much girls have the courage to talk this way. I was happy to have her then any other girl since with this girl, I could argue with her and push her buttons until she explodes.

"Would you like to sleep with the other thieves? I can make it happen in less then a minute." I threw the blankets back on my bed and went over to sit back down in my bed. "I'm not saying it for you, I'm saying it because if you're going to be seen near me at least have a presentable look."

"Are you saying I look bad?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me.

"I'm not saying you look bad. I'm just saying that you look like you been working as a slave your whole life and doesn't know what the taste of water is or what food looks like. To make it short and simple, you look like a tattered rag with legs" Resting my back on the bed I could hear her puffing angrily a smile pushed it's way on to my face. "I'm going to take your silence as a yes to the bath offer. Okay let's go."

~o~o~ Cut scene ~o~o~

"Get in there and wash the dirt off of your body and straw hat. Here" I threw her a bar of soap I stole from the market place. She kept her eyes fixed on me "What is it? Is it so hard for you to go in and wash?" She walked in the small house and stood there quietly.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"Why? I'm bond to see you naked anyways" I smirked and turned my back towards her, "Do your thing and I'll keep a watch out here just in case some guys wanted to peep on you. I promise I won't look, I probably won't like the sight anyways. You're flat as a board and not much of a looker."

"Aren't you a gentlemen?" Her voice was further away from me and followed by the sound of water crashing on the ground. "Squeaky squeaky squeaky clean. Rub rub rub, I rub rub rub." She paused as the sounds of water hitting the floor continued for a few minutes. "Bakura, tell me what do you usually do here since you're by yourself all the time?"

" Pick flowers by the river and prance in town. What do you think I do? I'm a thief and we are good for one thing."

"So. . . are you saying other then that you're useless? Wow Baku, it's not good to look down at yourself like that!"

"Shut up woman, you're getting on my nerves"

"Good, maybe then you'll let me go"

"Or kill you" She started giggling and groan as a few minutes passed by. "What are you doing in there?" Nothing but silence answered me in return "Woman. . .?" I ran into the room she was bathing in and a sharp scream pierced through the air. How in the world did she manage to hide those and I was caught in awe "Uh. . ."

"Asshole!" Pieces of flying rocks and boulders came towards me as I ran out of the room "Why the hell did you come in here for? You told me you weren't going to look!"

"In my defense, you went quiet! I thought something was wrong?"

"Alright then, why did you just stood there staring at my naked body?"

She got me there might as well just tell her the truth, "I thought you were flat and then I saw you weren't and you actually have cleavage it surprised me so I kept staring at them because you kept them so concealed. I mean really."

A light punch hit me in the shoulder "Well. . . I can't change what you saw but I am still mad at you." I turned to look at her she already had her clothes on err breast wrap and shorts, her hair was a lot shorter with a lot of mini layers. The grime was scrubbed off giving her a polished gem look, "Do I look that bad?" All I could do was shake my head and walk away, I could hear her trotting behind me like a dog. "Bakura, do you have any thing I can wrap around my waist. I don't feel comfortable wearing barely nothing in front of grown men."

"Why did you wear such a whore outfit then?" We walked out of the house which is now the official bath house I guess. Akila head popped up next to mine almost giving me a heart attack, she was real quick I didn't even hear her running next to me.

"It's not like I had a choice, they made me wear that outfit when I was imprisoned." Her stride matched mine, big and full of pride. This is when I took the time to notice her eyes had tattoos under them bringing attention to them. She blinked a couple of time innocently and smiled "Runihura, gave me these" Her fingers pointed at the tattoos and smiled, she stopped and stared at the man in front of us. "Gyasi. . ."

He sat on his black horse and gave her a small nod in acknowledgment. "Hello Akila, lovely day it is today isn't? How do you like your little vacation? Did you make a new friend here, how cute?" Almost automatically Akila's body moved behind mine for protection as if she was scared of this man. Was she trembling, who is this man?

* * *

><p>Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN! I'll have a pic of Akila's face I drew in the next chapter so look out for it!<p> 


	6. The Sands: WCFAT

It's in** Akila's pov.** I'm not too happy about this chapter but I needed to get it out of the way. I think Akila seemed really annoying here but she actually isn't. I was just hammering it out in this one. .?t=1303647907 if that works it's a pic of Akila I drew, please keep in mind my drawing is like my writing, it doesn't show up I'll link it in my Profile. Anyways start reading. **Chapter Five : The Wolf, The Coyote, The Fox and The Turtle**

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING. . . in my room :D

Warning: Akila swears a lot. . . just saying rated mature for language

* * *

><p>I remember how it felt to be on top and free to do whatever you want. Now, I'm feel so weak and need each movement to be approved of, I feel so hopeless. The cool rush of ice cold water slid down my body taking all the impurities I had collected over the years, closing my eyes and taking a moment to relax before my muscles tensed up again. I knew how I acted and knew what I really was, the whole innocent bull shit is all an act. I will come back on top, for now I need to stay here some how I know deep down if something Bakura would stop up and do something. Only dogs would stand and watch, the soft scent of lilacs filled the broken down room, bricks and pieces of my cut hair laid about the floor, the ceiling broke through leaving a nice view of the sky and provided me with something to sit on.<p>

I was too lost in my thoughts to notice someone behind me at least until I hear a soft gulp of air. "Hmm?" Turning my body towards the culprit of the sound I could feel my face burn up from the intense blush taking over my face. First reaction was to stare at him staring at me, not much of a plot forming or is going to happen; second reaction grab rock and clock him in the eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" Anything my hand could grab was being flown in the air headed towards Bakura's direction. "Get out you stupid pervert! Why are you staring?" The one day I forgot to bring my blades, I saw Bakura run out of the room once I grabbed a bigger rock (could have been a boulder). "Why the hell did you come in here for? You told me you weren't going to look!" I turned my back and ran behind a piece of roof that has fallen in.

"In my defense, you went quiet! I thought something was wrong." Like he would care, wait did he?

All men are liars expects for Papa Runihura, I would never trust another man again ever since that damn Sudi, bastard. I'll get him back, once I deal with this peeping tom. I'll give him the benefit of the doubt for now but if I find out the truth and he was peeping on me I'll kill him. 'Wait if it was an accident. . .' "Alright then, why did you just stood there staring at my naked body?" Bastard took a long time to answer I had a feeling he was smirking just beyond these walls 'I got you now your rat'.

"I thought you were flat and then I saw you weren't and you actually have cleavage it surprised me so I kept staring at them because you kept them so concealed. I mean really." I could have fell over either from how brutal and honest his answer was or how stupid he must have been to answer like that. This man, this thief king was something else, I must watch this one carefully before planning what lies ahead. I gather my things and threw on my clothes, it wasn't much a tight black tube-top and my black shorts. Most of my brown hair laid in heaps on the floors and I got to admit it made me feel a lot lighter.

I saw the asshole there just standing there like nothing was wrong, I raised my arm high in the air and wanted to strike him down for seeing my whole body but I had to play the innocent girl's act oh mighty Ra what did I do to deserve this. I guess I'll settle for a weaker punch then, once my fist touched his shoulder he turned back and looked at me. "Well. . . I can't change what you saw but I am still mad at you." Mad? I was furious and was about to let the demon king out of his domain on this cocky little why is he staring at me? Is he checking me out? I'll kill him before he gets the chance "Do I look that bad?" You better watch your answer mister, I'll kill you I swear. All Bakura did was shake his head and walk away leaving me to follow behind him slowly. I hate awkward silences so I stopped and asked him a question "Bakura, do you have any thing I can wrap around my waist. I don't feel comfortable wearing barely nothing in front of grown men."

He did brother to stop walking only to answer me with "Why did you wear such a whore outfit then?" I'm not sure what I was more of dumb struck or shocked.

The nerve of this man, don't give in to his antics it's what he wants. He kept walking further away giving me a chance to work on my stealth, tip toe tip toe and POP GOES THE MOTHER F***ING WEASEL "It's not like I had a choice, they made me wear that outfit when I was imprisoned." I saw that emotion in your eyes, you were scared. He was staring at my face to be specific he was staring at my tattoos under my eyes. I guess Papa was right, it does bring attention to them. I pointed at my tattoos and smile like a child would "Runihura, gave me these". My expression and mood fell through the floor, a man was perched up on his horse riding closers and closer to us. Unlike most of the people here his hair was light and shared the same color as the sun and he had these red eyes hat will always burn themselves into my memories. Only one word escaped my lips "Gyasi. . ."

He was one of the last people I ever wish to see and there he was sitting on top of his raven black horse; high and mighty. He nodded his head at me and smirked "Hello Akila, lovely day it is today isn't? How do you like your little vacation? Did you make a new friend here, how cute?" I took a step and hid behind Bakura without even knowing it but something about this man sends chills up and down my body. "Well... aren't you going to say you missed me dear?"

"Like hell I would miss you, Gyasi" His name left a foul toxin in the back of my mouth as he demounted his horse. I don't want to get Bakura into this dirty business "What are you doing here and how did you find me?"

He laughed "Akila, is that some way for you to be treating your fiance'? I waited for you for five long years. Long and lonely years" His smirk turned into a pervert grin, he gave me a half bow and took my hand anchoring me closing to him. "It's not hard to find you, my dear. I know you're not stupid to run towards the capital and this serves alot of hiding spots. Now be a good girl and come home with me."

"I-" I froze in my sentence as I felt a force flying pass my face. Gyasi by instincts let go of my hand and took a few steps back holding his bleeding nose. Bakura stood next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist tightly and protectively."Ba. . .kura?" I was shocked; trying to find the truth in his eyes all I could see was rage, a burning fiery rage. My gaze switched back to Gyasi "Uh. . ."

"I don't care who the hell you are, what you mean to her or your name for that matter. I already claimed this little brat as my woman and I'll be damned if you're going to get in the way of that." Woot, go Bakura, what a noble man. "Of course, I'll hand her over if you give me a larger enough bribe." Asshole.

"I can take care of myself, Bakura" I tried to push him off but my weaken state has brought nothing but bad luck. He smiled at me that was a sign a sign of his stupid come backs.

"Oh I can see. You were handling yourself quite well there. A few more seconds and you would have pissed your pants, bravo." He rolled his icy violet eyes causing me to jab him in the side with my elbows. "What was that for? I was agreeing with you!"

"It's better if you just didn't say anything sometimes Bakura-"

"Enough!" Gyasi looked like he was about to go insane, he glared at Bakura. Each step Gyasi took is like watching a desert coyote hunt it's prey and his prey today was the cunning wolf. "The woman is mine." He pointed at me angrily before unsheathing his sword pointing the tips towards Bakura as if he was calling him out in a duel; how lovely, Gyasi the engaged coyote.

The shine from the sword made me squint only to see Bakura's cheek get sliced, something snapped and I grabbed the blade with my bare palm and kicked Gyasi in the stomach. Bakura came up from behind me and grabbed Gyasi by the collar holding him in the air. "I am the thief King and you shall not take away my wench." I step to the side, instincts told me not to get into Bakura's way. He threw Gyasi down into the sand and place his foot above Gyasi's Adam's apple "Death is too blissful for you"

"Stop!" A voice caught my ears as I saw the next man riding in closer, it was my savior, it was Abasi. Like a knight in shining armor he rode on his horse and race towards us, only stoping a foot or two from Bakura. "Lady Akila" He smiled "I'm sorry if my idiot brother was a trouble. Oh. . ." His eyes wander off to my hand which was squirting out blood, "I guess my apology needs to be polished." He hopped off his horse and tied a rag over my palm to try and stop the bleeding. While Bakura smacked Gyasi, so hard with his back hand, that he passed out."Can you bring my brother, I want to make sure this doesn't get infected."

"I am not a slave." Bakura left Gyasi laying in the sands and ripped me out of Abasi's hands. "Take your brother and get out of here."

"Wait Bakura, before you jump to conclusion let me clear things up." I placed my non-bleeding hand on to his chest and gave him a sign to calm down. "This is Abasi, the night guard. He means no harm, only his slime-ball brother. Ever since I became a prisoner in Tale Gyasi's been trying to court me. Abasi is his younger brother and always found a way to keep his brother at bay. If anything Abasi is here to bring me back and he shall fail miserably."

"Lady Akila, You are wrong on that last comment." Abasi closed his eyes and smiled once Bakura put his guard down a bit "I am not here to bring you back. I'm here to follow you since I made a promise to you didn't I? Plus You need me to stay and watch my brother. At this rate if he returns to the city he'll bring the guards to drag you back. I cannot stand and watch that happen. You look flush my lady is there another place where we may chat?"

"How charming Abasi, acting like a prince." My mind was stuck on Bakura's bleeding cheek "I think we should trust Abasi and wrap up that cheek."

". . ."

"Let's go underground! This sunlight is killing me!"

* * *

><p>Part one is done and out. Part two is being written.<p> 


	7. The Sands: Spiders and Scars, Oh My!

Sorry for the wait, I got lazy :D It's a short chapter but I wrote you guys something special at the end.

Kushi-hime, here is what you demanded so kindly ^^ but a whee bit non-polished. Working on getting to the main point and bakura ish sexy no?

Yomi ^^ Thank you 3. I finally updated!

Mairorah, -hands cookie- Welcome back and ish okay at least you review ^^

Oh my this is a filler or an Omake?

Akila: "Do it"

Bakura: "Why should I?"

Akila: ". . ."

Bakura: "Fine, Damn it. Introducing **Chapter 7: Spiders and Scars**"

Akila: "Thank you dear"

* * *

><p>"Is everything ready for the ceremony?" The voice was dark and seductive; leaving a chilling effect to it's listeners. The owner of the voice was a woman in her mid twenties, long black hair and deathly pale skin tone. She picked up a silver knife and watched as the candle flames flickered in the reflection, in front of her throne was a hooded figured kneeling on one knee and his head on his other knee. "Remember, nothing can go wrong. I will always get what I want and what I want is that little tramp's blood to stain this temple's floor. Do you understand, I need everything to be absolutely flawless and fabulous. Bring that girl to me, dead or alive." She threw him a small hand dagger which he caught without lifting up his head.<p>

"Aye, Madame"

"Be a dear and bring her here before the setting moon on the 9th month. If you don't bring her in time, I cannot complete the immortal potion and without that I shall grow old and ugly. I cannot let that happen."

"Madame, if I may. Why do you need this particular girl? Why not any other maidens?"

She chuckled darkly and got up from her throne making her way to an old dusty book that laid on it's pedestal. Flipping through the pages carefully and reading it's inscriptions, "That girl's blood is from a long line of the pharaoh's royal magicians. Something this powerful needs an as powerful substance to keep its properties. Besides, My family has been keeping a watchful eye on this certain bloodline for centuries. Her ancestors locked up a powerful monster back in ancient times, learning how to harness the power they passed down the creature from generation to generation thus being able to stay at the pharaoh's side. Soon the creature and its keeper was banished to a far away land and we lost track of them for a while. Until word was heard that the village was destroyed and there was only two survivors, you and that girl. Since you do not possessed the spirit, there fore that girl must have it."

"Are you after the potion or the creature?"

"I'm after both, once I have taken the potion I shall be immortal and with that creature by my side I shall rule the world." A smile crept on to her lips as she tapped her long slim fingers on the edge of the book. "Something you wish to ask, Belovo?"

"No madame. I shall bring Sagira here and I shall follow you for eternity." A black spider stood in front of the man watching him blankly, the woman turned around and nodded her head as the spider crawled up on the man's shoulder's.

"Take Ebony with you, she shall be my eyes."

"Aye Madame"

~~Scene~~Skip~~

"Why are we listening again? Isn't that our lord on the other side of the wall-ouch hey." Besenki and Abasi stood outside of the closed room with their ears pressed against the door. On the other side was the King of Thieves and the Mistress of the Blades, "Abasi. . . You're stepping on my new hood."

"Besenki, will you shut up for a second. I need to know if that theif is going to let me stay, so for the love of Ra, shut up" Abasi scolded Besenki in a whisper and punched him in the arm once again, stepping off of the thief's hood. Soon as Besenki quieted down rubbing and glaring at the former prison keeper. Abasi continued to listen to the conversations inside the closed dorms.

"Please?"

"No"

"Please Baku~" Akila cooed his name into a little melody and slapped her hands together.

"For the love of Ra, I said no."

"Baku~ Please, I won't do it again"

"I swear to the heavens, this place was a secret for the last 19 or so years. You come along and make it into a little town before the end of the year, you have been here for two days and already we have 15 people here not counting me or you. Why don't you march the pharaoh down here so we can have a party of the century. No one parties like a grave robber!"

"Ummh... Bakura, I don't get your logic. Besides I didn't know you liked to party. . . Pretty please Bakura! I don't want to be lonely"

"You have 13 other people here not including me, and for your information I was here for 19 years by myself. How do you think I felt?"

"You won't be lonely if you let more people stay!"

"What if he or his stupid brother gets lose and goes off to tell where you are. They'll march the whole damn country here!"

"I'll deal with the aftermath by myself then. If you won't let them stay then I'll leave with all of them"

"No. You won't if you're going to be like that. I won't let you leave these lands, fine they can stay but you have to feed and teach them yourself. If they get in my way I'll kill them"

"And if they betray you, I'll kill them. What a win/win, Thank you Baku~"

"Get off"

"Your mouth says no but your BODY SAYS YES!"

~Meanwhile in the Bedroom. . .~

"Well are you happy at what you got? I must say, I never seen a girl beg for that long before. I have something I have been meaning to ask you, that scar on you collar bone how did you get it." Akila gingerly touched the scar with her fingertips, tracing the indent and sitting besides Bakura on the bed. She looked at him and smile, turning back to her fidgeting hands. "It's not like I care, I thought I would start conversations some how." He laid back laying his head on top of his intertwined hands, his ear perked up when he heard Akila mumble something. "What was that?"

"I said all men are the same. They only want one thing and don't care for anything else. It disgusted me how they can treat other humans so cruelly."

"Really now? Last thing I remember is you cutting up your precious humans like cattle and burning them alive with their families." She got up and left the room leaving Bakura to think to himself. "What the hell got up her skirt? Damn wrench, I knew they're good for nothing." Minutes passed without a trace from Akila "I must gotten under her skin. . . finally." Kicking himself off the bed he walking down the halls looking for the little assassin in hiding. "You can't run from me." A white wisp leading the way from him, "Open the door."

A few more minutes passed as the door finally opened inside was Akila in a lit room, a tear stained pillow and the blankets in piles. "What do you want." Her eyes were blood shot and her nose was red, Bakura pushed her back further into the room and closed the door behind him. ". . ."

"Tell me what's bothering you. It has to be something I said, I'm not going to say sorry but I would to know the reason behind your actions." He sat down and patted a spot for her to sit next to him, she did so without making a single sound. Bakura laid back leaning on one arm, he closed one eye and waited her to say something. "This is not going to resolve anything dear."

"Even if I told you, would you even care?" Her tone was cold and distance, she scooted away from him and hugged her knees closer to her and laid her head on top of her knees. Her bangs covered her eyes as she looked down at the top of her knees"Why bother Bakura?"

"You're right I don't care but you're an important asset to me. I can't have you being sad and depressed now can I?" Looking up she saw Bakura's face not even an inch away from her's. His lips pressed on top of her forehead and he pulled away patting her on top of her head. "There, there little baby. It's okay, no one wants to mess with the Thief King."

"This scar . . . when you asked about it brought up memories. Bad Memories. I got this scar because I let a young girl get raped and killed, she wasn't that old either. Only 9 or 10 years old! I couldn't do anything and I watched her die by a disgusting dirty man. I let a young innocent girl die that day." Akila could no longer keep it in and let it all burst out, tears flowing down her cheek like two rivers, Bakura sat there uncomfortably not knowing what to do. All he did was watch her breakdown and wept all night. Hours passed and Akila finally fell asleep while Bakura held her, he couldn't sleep it bother him that he couldn't do anything for the first time. "I'm. .. Sorry. . . Sagira." She has been mumbling all night putting more thoughts into Bakura's mind.

"You're something, you know that? Why do I bother with you anyways?"

* * *

><p><strong>TIME FOR OMAKE THEATER!<strong>

Theme song opening: Touhou~Bad apple

_Episode 1: The Three Piggies and a Bad Sin_

Xinging: "Get in place, get in place! Line up everyone. Hey you! get in place before the curtains go up."

Bakura: "Someone let go of my robe!"

Benseki: "Sorry Master, It was so velvety and plush."

Bakura: "Quit rubbing it. Where is Akila?"

Akila: "I'm here!"

Bakura: "Why are you dressed like that? What are you holding?"

Akila: "You'll see soon, ready Xinging?"

Xinging: "You're BREAKING THE FORTH WALL, fill Bakura in on what we doing today! Lights! Camera! Cue theme song and action!"

Bakura: "WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

~Theme song~

"Welcome everyone to Omake Theater. Today we have a little story we would like to sure staring Abasi as Pig One, Benseki as Pig Two, Bakura as Pig Three and Akila as The Naughty and Sexy Wolf." One by one they filed out from backstage in costume. Abasi, Benseki, And Bakura had little pig noses and wore a pig belly to give more of the effect. Akila on the other hand was in a fur bikini with a tail swaying behind her and a set of dog ears on top of her head. The boys stared at the sexy wolf and looking back at the narrator who shrugged her shoulders and continued reading. . .

It was time for most little piggies to grow up and leave the house hold. There were three brothers particular who didn't have much of a chance in their mother's eye. One eye since the other was sold off to pay for her gambling addiction. The oldest brother was Abasi the airhead, the middle child was Benseki the cocky idiot, and the youngest was Bakura the youngest and the restless. Their mother laid on her bed cramming food into her mouth while her husband was starving from hunger. Today was a big day for the five of them, today the brothers will be moving out and try to start a family.

Abasi took the money his mother gave him and bought a deal with his land lord or so he thought. He brought a hay house for 20 gold coins, he lived happily eating all the fruits and food he desired. Until one day the naughty wolf from the north of town stumbled in on his home. "Little piggy?"

"I'm Abasi." He answered apparently forgetting his mother told him not to talk to wolves. The wolf has been traveling for days without eating and bared her fangs just at the sounds of the oinking boy. "May I help you?"

"Yes," The young wolf has heard of the three famous piggies before and knew how to get in her belly. She smiled and patted her tummy, "Come out little piggy."

"I rather stay in my home thank you." He did not open the door and the wolf looked for a way in, studying all the openings in the small home. She knew he was an idiot from looking at his house, it was made entirely out of straws and hay. 'Really? This will be fun' the wolf thought to herself.

"There is no way you will come out?"

"No"

"Then you leave me with no choice." She punched a hole in his wall and kicked the door to pieces. The wolf walked in to his home and smiled wickedly. "Hello dolly. Ready to get into my tummy?"

"Ummh. . . No?" He ran out of the back door and locked it before shutting it. The wolf stood at the piggy dumbfound and decided to play a little game with him.

The little piggy ran to his younger brother's house, "Benseki! Let me in!" Benseki opened the door and his brother ran in, locking the door behind him. "Am I safe here Benseki?" Abasi grabbed his brother's collar and shook him angrily "AM I SAFE?"

"You should be. I built my house from the latest and greatest tree twigs ever seen. Plus I got this state of the art lock. See it's made out of metal and painted gold."

"Good." Abasi sat on the ground and told his brother about the wolf. Benseki laughed at his brother stupidity and boosted about his abode.

"Hello. . . little piggies"

"She is here!" Abasi went straight into the kitchen grabbed himself some food to relieve his anxiety. "Don't let her in Benseki."

"I am the fearless Benseki. Who are you peasant?

"Peasant? I'll show you peasant, OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"No" She already knew where this was headed so decided to go a different route with this little piggy.

"I am Akila and do not fret young pig. I am hungry, quite hungry. I cannot eat for I have this tooth ache in the back of my throat. I was wondering if there is anyway for you to crawl back there and find the source of the problem?" Being the idiot he did what he was told, "it is in the very back of my throat." Once he was in the very back she quickly swallowed him in front of his brother.

"Leave my brother alone!" Another piggy manage to grabbed his brother and run out of Benseki's home. "We'll go to my house. She won't be able to get in. I give you my word."

Once locked in Bakura's home Abasi told him what had happen. Bakura smacked himself in the forehead and shook his head, "Of course that fool would get eaten. Don't worry we're safe here."

"Oh dear piggy, Open the door will you please?"

"Go away she-demon!" Bakura growled at her as she began to bang on the walls. She knew he was the smarted piggy and made his home out of bricks.

"Smart-ass, Open this door at once!"

"No" The wolf began to lose her cool and clawed at the door yelled at him to open the door. "Go away before I behead you!"

"We'll see about that won't we pig. Open the door and I'll let your brother go free"

"Benseki is dead."

She smirked and spat out the idiot brother, "Be quiet and we'll see what is your fate." She started to claw at the door for hours before it mysterious disappeared. The door swung opened and there stood a tall and hairy shadow. The piggies knew they were saved and ran towards their savoir. That was the end of the little piggies and the wolf as we know it.

Inside the bear's stomach, was Bakura, Benseki, Abasi, and Akila.

"What happened?" Akila kicked the Bakura in the stomach and glared at the other two piggies.

"Your smart ass brother broke into a bear's home. Not only that the bear hasn't had food since last season. Guess who was on the list to go first."

"Hey, how was I suppose to know he was coming home from his winter vacation today?"

"Why a bear home?" As the story goes the three little piggies and the wolf grew old happily ever after, of course before they were digested.

Xinging closed the story book and watched her cast take one last bow. "And remember kids the moral of the story is don't break and enter a stranger's home. You don't know what's going to happen next!"

Cast:-takes bow and waves- "See you next week and take care"


	8. The Sands: I'm Accidently in  Love?

Out with two? My I'm on a ROLL! RICK ROLLED! I'm a little on the hyper side and started writing little notes to myself in the story xD Enjoy **Chapter 8: I'm Accidentally In . . . Love?**

* * *

><p>Once the two woke up they didn't get to see each other much, it was all preparations for their newly found monarchy. The boys ran around the lair like little ants, getting all the drinks and food ready. Asami and Abasi were in one of the broken down homes cooking a feast for the celebration, Bakura stood behind a wall hidden to the two friends as the giggled about their time in the prison. Did he approve of the two talking? Of course not but what was there he could say, Bakura wasn't jealous or anything, he just doesnt like to share his spoils. Akila's ears perked up and turned to look at the wall behind her.<p>

"Something wrong?" Abasi turned but didn't quite catch what she was looking for. He saw a smirk on her face "Am I missing something?"

"No, you're not. I'll be right back stay here." She slipped out of the window and reenter through the front door quietly, in the shadows she could make out Bakura's figure peeking into the kitchen forgetting about his around surroundings. Creeping skillfully towards him with her back against the wall, she managed to stand right now to him without him detecting her presences. He kept leaning forward looking for her while she was suppressing her giggles next to him, "What you looking for?"

Bakura fell down on to the ground and glared daggers at the giggling woman in front of him. "That's not funny I hope you know. now help me up"

"From your angle it's not funny but from my angle it is hilarious." She offered him a hand up and waiting for him to reluctantly take it. "Awh don't be a sore loser" Playfully sticking out her tongue and winked at him, Bakura leaned against the wall with his arms crossed "So where there a reason on visiting me here or did you miss me too much?" She copied the thief's pose, all Bakura did was turn his head away from her.

"I wouldn't miss you even if you left me for 40 years." He was lying through his teeth, he does enjoy having someone to pick on at all times and lets not forget he is the age of being tied down and restarting his bloodline. "I was wondering if you like to ride into town with me and pick up a few items. You need a tan."

"What about the food and all the setup?" Bakura was making his walk out of the house and didn't even turn to answer her. Abasi poked his head out of the kitchen gesturing her to go since he'll have everything under control. "H-hey! Wait up!" She trotted next to Bakura and pouted "What if Gyasi's escapes?"

"Already took care of it. Do you think I'm a complete dunce?"

"Bakura. . . Don't make me answer that question is you already know the answer." She manage to duck a punch he tried to throw at her and caught it with her more dominate hand. "Kekeke. . ." She snickered adding more flames to the fire, he ripped his fist out of her grasp Bakura kept on walking to were the horses were kept and tied up. "Don't you think I'm a little under dress?"

"Why do you think I invited you?" He was prepping the horse with gold coins and tossed her a tattered rag. A tiny squeak came from the inner stalls and Akila didn't waste her time and jumped over the bar. "Where are you going?"

"Ammon!" She squealed walking back there was a huge white rat in her arms. "I thought he ran away but I guess he was trying to find me. You remember Ammon right?"

"That disgusting rat who bit me? Who could forget a charming face?" He spat sarcastically meanwhile Akila was cuddling the rat to it's death. With a disgusted face on he almost threw up what little breakfast he had. "You are not taking that thing with us. He stays here."

"What if he gets lost?"

"Then a desert bird gets it's dinner. Now put that diseased prone pest down and get on the horse."

"Ammon doesn't have any diseases you jerk. Besides what harm can it bring to take him with us?"

"Down with the rat or you don't get a new set of clothes." He climbed on to the horse and trotted out of the makeshift stable. Reluctantly Akila put Ammon down and went over to another horse to ride on. "You're riding with me. A slave does not get her own horse. Now come on" She gave up trying to fight him back since he would only win, walking in defeat to the sneering man, what she would give to punch him in the jaw at the moment. She wrapped the rag around her body and stood next to the black horse, Bakura looked down at the small girl in the ripped up blankets. "Are you ready my tarnished princess?"

"How charming." She spoke blandly, Bakura give her a hand to help her up and loosely wrapped her arms around his waist. Burying her face into his velvety cloak, trying to shield her face from the sun. "How far is the village?" Her words were muffled but somehow Bakura understood her and shrugged his shoulders."Lovely, stuck with you in the middle of a desert."

"Why would you rather be stuck in bed with me? I can make that happen you know." He winked and yelp out in pain as Akila sank her teeth into her shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Cause you're a dirty boy."

"I'm not a boy, you'll see for yourself soon my dear."

"Eww. . . Just get to the damn village already." He smirked and kicked the horse in the sides and off they went on their merry way. Does it stop here? Nope it keeps on going for your enjoyment. The horse raced through the hot desert sands and the sun bore holes and illusions in the background. Akila held on to Bakura's waist tightly since he was going much faster then she could have thought possible (. . .Hah! TWSS). Bakura didn't seem fazed from the scorching weather or the sand flew everywhere, he must have been used to it. Lost in thought, both of them were lost in their thoughts not one of them made much as a peep since they left the hideout. A blush come on to Akila's face catching herself daydreaming about the messed up man, it didn't help her much that everyone of his muscles flexed under her arms. Forcing herself to look at the scenery passing her by to veer her thoughts away from the awkward situation she had gotten herself in.

A tear slipped out when her mind wandered off to yesterday's events, what was she suppose to tell him. The truth? It was the farthest thing from her mind, something she did not want to accept for the life of her. "You okay?" His voice brought her back to reality, she nodded against his back so he could feel it. "Something is bothering you. Even thought we met three days ago I could tell how you act. So spill, it's going to take a little bit longer to get there."

Her grip on his robes tighten she didn't want him to get involved in her personal life. It didn't cross her mind that he was already involved and she couldn't do a thing about it. "Nothing just thinking about the past." Her voice shied away from him and quieter then a mouse, "It's nothing really."

"Like hell it's not something. You're sad I could tell from your voice. You're hiding something but then again most of are hiding something. It's better not to let people know how you truly feel. If you want to tell me or not, it's up to you and only you. It's your choice but when you do get around to telling me, I'll sit and listen." What happened to the big bad thief king that pushed her buttons, he cared about her all of a sudden? It couldn't be he was a lone wolf and she was a fox tiptoeing around his lair making her moves carefully. It was a game to the both of them and Akila could tell this man was the best a mind games, she had to be careful or she'll get caught. Another thought crossed her mind, what if he was sincere? If he truly cared for her and she was making a mistake, a fatal mistake. "What do you know about. . . my village?" He hesitated and from his tone he didn't really want to open up.

His village of Kul Elna, the Pharaoh's toy village that lead to the demise of his people. "Nothing, I know nothing about it." His knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping on to the reigns, she reached out and barely touched them with her hands. Laying them on top of Bakura's rough calloused hands, "It's okay, like what you said 'If you want to tell me or not, I'll still be here and listen. I owe you that much." Her body was up pressing against his back, her head laid on top of his shoulder and one arm wrapped around his waist and the other was on top one of his hands. "We have a lot more in common Bakura. . . we have baggage that makes people turn away from us, maybe that's why we are attracted to each other so well."

"Are you saying you're attracted to me?"

"I-I. . Ummh. . ."

"Haha, Admit you're in love with me"

"Only if you do it first!"

"In your dreams, Akila"

"I must be dreaming since you used my name for the first time."

"Ahh. . . but I used your name before. You were only asleep so you did not hear me."

"That doesn't count!"

"Doesn't it?" He chuckled making Akila giggling behind him, a genuine smile showed up that day to bad Akila didn't get a chance to see it. In her own way she had a feeling and knew it was real, that he was enjoying himself.

"My, my, is the big old Thief falling for this innocent maiden?"

"What maiden? Besides, YOU of all people, are quite far from innocent."

"That may be true but you are not fighting the fact you like me?"

". . . We're here so shut up."

"Awwh but Baku~"

"Shut up, you're such an embarrassment."

"Good" She hopped off of the horse once they reached the small village and beamed a huge grin at him, Bakura only closed his eyes and smiled peacefully.

* * *

><p>Triple R me For fantastic rubber bands!<p> 


	9. The Sands: Green Headed Jealousy

**_Chapter 9: _Enters The Green Headed Monster; Jealousy**

Gosh, I'm sorry it took a long time to get out. Finals were a *please insert verb* I'm back though and this last chapter kicked my butt with all the writer's block and laziness. Please enjoy, chapter 9.

P.s. I'm trying to improve my artistic skills, if you like me to draw your OC or whatever please feel free to send me a message or leave a request in the review. It's free so. . . take advantage of it?

Xinging: Kila, Disclaimer please -double snaps-

Akila: LilSengokuX does not own Yugioh or the horses used in this story. She is so poor she gives out -insert dirty verb- for drug money. Please don't sue her.

Bakura: Or sue her for the hell of it.

Xinging: Let's get this started already, LIGHTS! HORSES! BOOZE? . . . pass me one. Okay now go!

* * *

><p>Bakura walked out of the tavern with a few jars of heavy alcohol in his arms, slaves weren't allowed in so Akila just sat in the shade watching the horse. "Here," Bakura handed her a large jar to hold and once he let go she almost went down with the jar. "You're so weak, now help me put all the jars in the crate." Akila settled all the jars on the ground and held the wooden crate still as Bakura loaded up the all alcohol. "What else do we need?" He wasn't really speaking to Akila just speaking out loud of course being who she was, Akila answered.<p>

"We need more food, water, clothes for me" She accented quite a bit on clothes, being barely dressed wasn't really her cup of tea. Bakura just grunted, his hands were busying tying the ropes tightly on the jars. "Where to next, Lord Bakura?" She teased mockingly sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Please Akila, you're acting skills need some work." He smirked as the final jar was up and tied tightly to the wooden crate, he leaned against the horse and his arm was crossed over his chest. Akila bounced over towards him copying his pose with a childish smile plastered on her face. Bakura watched her from the corner of his eyes and smiled messing up Akila's hair with his hands. "Let get you new clothes then." Holding the horse's rein in one hand while the other was around Akila's shoulders, "So you finally opening to me eh?" Akila pushed off his arm and punched him in the arm "Oooh, extra feisty today are we?" Without a minuet hesitation he moved his mouth next to her ear and licked his lips slowly "I do think I'm falling for you little assassin."

He pecked her on the cheek as she jabbed him in the side with her elbow, "Don't be stupid Bakura" The town they were in was a small village there wasn't that many people walking down the street to see the bickering couple. With the keen eyes that Akila had she pointed at a tailor shop which was conveniently next to a fabric store. "Finally! Are you going to come in too, Bakura?" She was already running ahead of him, she had a glow of a carefree child and a brighter smile then usual. "Well?" A sack of money landed in her hands she looked down at the brown sack and then back at Bakura "Wah?"

"Go do your thing and if the tailor ask your name just say Akefia sent you here. I'll be around watching you so be a good girl"

((Bakura's POV))

It's been an hour or has it been two hours, since I lost saw Akila? Maybe it was three I lost count of the time it couldn't be that long, here I was just siting up in the tree watching the scenery like I used to do so many years ago. A bottle of the finest wine this town could offer in my hand, the other held a red ribbon blowing in the wind. "What am I going to do? I remember the deal I made with him but I . . . don't think I can go through with it." The cool liquid slid down his throat leaving a burning trail down to his stomach, glaring at the bottle with extreme hatred and confusion.

"Baku~" My ears caught the cooing sounds of Akila's voice, she was dressed in a white loose shirt that hung loosely over her right shoulder a pair of short black pants ended at her knees. It looked good on the assassin I had to admit, "Baku~ You around here?" My eyes focused slowly as I noticed a white bag slung over her shoulders, figures she get more then one pair of clothes after all she is a girl. Stuffing the ribbon into my pocket, I threw myself out of the tree, crouching on the ground the sound of her feet scurrying towards me rang in my ears. "There you are" Her eyes tightened around the bottle in my hand, she bit the bottom of her lip until blood was visible. "Let me help you up" I felt my arm around her small shoulders hoisting my body up, I caught a whiff of her scent and noticed a small golden hoop hanging from her ear. I barely could sense the different tone in her voice but I knew something wasn't right.

"I'm fine," Taking my arm from her and straighten out my posture, my father's crimson cloak bellowing behind me like a royal cape. I didn't feel like being in this village anymore then I should something about this town brought a nauseating urge to my body. "Let's go." When did the crate get filled with food and huge jugs of water, smart girl, doing things without me asking her to, note to self Akila gets a nice reward when we get home. I was already hopped on the black steed next to her but she didn't move from her spot. "Something wrong? Did you not hear me?"

Her head was fixed at her feet at her side her fist was clutching her white cloak angrily, was she trembling? I had to shake my head getting the blurry vision out to conform that indeed she was trembling. "I'm not riding with you on that horse. Your wife is coming with us, she will be riding with you. It's only proper." She spat out leering at me with hatred in her eyes and venom in her voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Akila pointed at the alleyway were a woman with raven black hair stepped out of the shadows, she was leading a white horse and had items already packed up. The woman's eyes brightened up once she saw me standing there dumb founded on top of the horse. "Oh. . . her." Akila took the horse's reins away from the woman, she settled herself on top of the horse and glared a hundred or more deaths at me. "Hello Sagira"

"Hello yourself, Bakura" The little girl grew up a lot since the last time we saw each other, not to mention she filled out in the right places. Akila trotted away bitterly leaving us to chat among ourselves, something deep inside me wanted to chase after her but my will was stronger then that. I turned black to Sagira, her eyes shone with beaming joy her smile was smile and humble. "Sorry for the inconvenience, my father thought it was suited that I return with you. You are my husband." Cross that out she was a lot more mature then I remember the crying and whining brat.

Breaking the gaze with Sagira, I forced myself to stare at the direction Akila went off to longing to go after her, "Hurry and get on. We don't have all day, I'm on a short time limit this visit. next time we'll visit your father." She wasn't like Akila, she didn't give me any fiery remarks and wasn't as sharp tongue Akila was. I felt a weight drop down behind me and held on tightly around my waist, how obedient this one was. "I suggest you pull your cloak over your eyes, unless you like having crusty sand eyes." Something shifted behind me and moved back to my waist, "Hold on tight then". Aloud crack of the reins sent the horse flying towards the edges of the village were Akila was trotting around waiting for me to come I guess. "Miss me?" When she saw me she sent over a dirty look kicking her horse to start galloping behind me. "Well My little assassin?"

"Shut up. Don't call me that!" She snapped sharply making me wince a bit, I could already tell this was going to an awkward and tensing ride home.

* * *

><p>:D Yay You made it to the finish line! -huggles and hands water bottle- Let's watch all the awkwardness that is known as the lover's triangle unfold.<p>

Here is a question for thought ~ What gets larger in big groups of people and smaller as the crowd disappear?

It's a trick question and I doubt anyone would get it right xD

Reviews make me want to update faster and feel loved but the choice is yours -points at computer screen-


	10. The Sands: Confusion and Explanations

**Chapter 10:** **Confusion and Explanation**

Hi, I'm not going to update for the next week or so, here I give you a present to wait. I get to finally dig through my old folders to find this story. Exciting isn't? Once the old stories have been found and polish the updates will come more frequently so look out for that. Let's get this started eh? I COMMAND YOU TO READ!

I'm a little hyper but I'm so glad! This part wraps up their first week and I get to abuse the time skip that I love so much. Yay ^^ I'm dancing and ready to punch something in the face!

* * *

><p>Two hours after an awkward silent ride home, they finally reached their so called home. Akila practically jumped off of the speeding horse grabbing her pack with her making her way to the small house that she was cooking in with Abasi. Bakura was stuck with the new comer, his eyes was following Akila into the house. Shaking off all the sand from his cape and hair he helped Sagira down off of the horse carefully. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Abasi popping his head in and out of the rundown house, he sighed proceeding to unpack all of the merchandise. "A little help would be nice" Shouting loudly, the flamboyant Bensenki pranced out of the hideout with two others trailing behind him, they automatically went for the alcohol. Besenki held a box filled with fresh Vegetables, fuirts and meats but was held back by no one other then Bakura. "I'll take this one to Akila and Abasi. Make sure the girl is safe and none of the bottles break."<p>

Bakura was handed the crate of food and dreaded the talk he needed to patch things up with Akila. Each step he took felt like 300 pound weights were added to each leg, not from the crate but from his stress levels and guilt growing in his stomach. He was standing outside of the house hesitating whether to go in or not, "No I don't it's just. So frustrating! Like things were going great and then-" Silence replaced her voice as he soon found out why, Akila spotted him hiding in the shadows her frown returned she turned her back continuing to stir the pot of stew; Abasi gave him a nod in acknowledgement and started cutting up the vegetables.

There he was standing there awkwardly holding a box of food, the silence was getting to him. "Abasi could you leave for a minuet and help the boys unload the goods?" Without a fight Abasi turned to leave but caught a sight of Akila's pleading eyes asking him not to leave her. "It won't take long." He patted Akila on the head and smiled walking passed Bakura, "Don't you dare hurt her" Abasi muttered at him as he exited the room. "We need to talk, Akila."

She didn't look at him one bit she kept her back turned and eyes locked on the meat she was cutting. "We have nothing to talk about Bakura." He left the crate on the table and stood behind her, "You may leave any minute now." Grabbing a strong hold of her hand he spun her around to meet his eyes, "I'll groge out your eyes pretty boy."

"Why are you acting like this?" His voice was calm compared to Akila's harsh tone everything she said felt like she was just spitting it out to get him out of her sight, he didn't blame her. Her eyes darted away from his and looked at the door hoping Abasi or Besenki would flutter in, "Look at me" He hand both of his hand on each side of her face forcing her to look at him, "Why are you mad at me?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" She smacked his hands off of her, automatically he wrapped his arms around her waist as she pounded down on his chest. "LET ME GO!" She cried tears were spilling out from her eyes a soft hush come from Bakura. One hand on her waist and the other was on the back of her head, holding it close to his chest she could hear and feel his strong heartbeat against her face. He was warm and she hated every moment of it, "Why is this happening to me? Why can't I stop crying? Why do I feel this way?"

He picked up her chin and laid a soft and light peck on her lips, his eyes were closed taking the moment in slowly. "I don't know but give me a minuet to explain myself." Akila stop struggling but she couldn't fight the tears pouring down. "First of all, I'm not saying this cause I care about you. I just hate seeing you being a total bit*h. Anyways, Sagira is not my wife legally that is. Let's just say I owe her father my life and a few favors. One of them was taking his youngest daughter's hand in marriage. I had to agree if I didn't I would be throwing away all the years he had help me. Once I was old enough to live by myself I left that village and made a living for myself, trying to run away from the agreement I mistakenly accepted when I was a child." Akila head was laying on his chest his hand moved from her head to her waist, his lips form a small smile "Of course since we are here now, whatever happens can happen. I mean Abasi or Gyasi for all I care can take her from out of my hair. I would hate to be tied down, you know lost of freedom."

A chuckle came from Akila, she used her thumb to wipe any remaining tears from her eyes and smiled "Damn straight. If you and I were married, you would have to ask me permission to even use the bathroom!"

"Oh?" He gave her a toothy and crooked smile not to mention perverted, lowering his head closer to her their noses were side by side. His eyes looked into her now pouting eyes "Are you saying you would want to marry me now? Akila really? We haven't even known each other for a week yet and you talking about marriage?" A loud smack resonated in the room as her hand collided with her cheek, he smiled stupidly at her while she pushed him off of her.

"Whatever, I wouldn't marry you if you and Gyasi were the last men on the earth. Go marry Sagira or some who*e. I don't give a rat's ass. You're a big boy." She turned back to the stew stirring in the last ingredients and got everything ready. Bakura held his arms around her body leaving his head to lay on her shoulders.

"You're cute when you're jealous and you're in denial, you know. So what's for dinner?" Bakura was able to catch a whiff of the food and it made his mouth water, literally he was drooling on Akila's shoulders. "Smells good."

"Get off of me, you're getting my new shirt dirty with your icky drool."

-One feast and 10 or more drinks later-

One drunk and out of his mind Bakura had an arm loosely around Akila's waist and slowly sipped on the alcohol, she on the other hand was going crazy with the drinks. Her hand smacked a passed out thief's head and laughed "Handle you shit man!" Her face had the drunken red glow and her eyes were permanently glued into little rainbows as she took another shot of the whiskey they had gotten. She stood up a little wobbly and pointed at the ceiling, "TONIGHT WE SING!" Everyone danced around the tables stepping over the drunk and passed out men. Besenki and Sagira were curled up into a nice little ball in the corner of the room, while everyone else who wasn't sleeping, kicked and spun around the room carefree. Akila stumbled into Bakura's lap, she smiled stupidly and giggled the odor of alcohol graced the room. "Hi Baku~" She cooed into his ears seductively, nibbling on his earlobe "You look bored. Why don't I help you with that?"

Her hands ran up and down his chest her tongue circling around his neck, "Why don't we get out of here?" She purred in agreement, he stood up and tossed her over his shoulders walking out of the dining chambers to his sleeping quarters. He threw her on his bed and locked the door, he pounced on her pinning her hands above her head. He mouth started from her neck and ended at her navel, somewhere along the way she lost her shirt to the ground. "Your mine." Somehow she manages to roll him over and she was on top, their mouth were glued shut as the passion rose in the room. In an instant it was all gone as Akila laid her head on top of Bakura's chest, her soft but warm breath on his skin. "You. . . owe me" He smiled kissing her on the head and wrapped a blanket around them.

~That Morning~

"WHAT THE HELL BAKURA! WHERE THE F**K IS MY SHIRT!"

"GET THOSE BLADES AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY B****!"

"I'LL KILL YOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"STOP YELLING I HAVE A HANGOVER!"

"F*** YOU! DON'T TRY TO GET OUT OF THIS! STOP RUNNING AWAY!"

"PUT DOWN THE DAMN SWORD AND I'LL THINK ABOUT IT!"

Abasi woke up in a shock from the yelling and sounds of breaking glass, he rubbed his eyes tiredly and walked to Bakura's and Akila's room. Letting out a loud yawn he proceeded on with knocking the door, "Uh. . . not to be a total prick, but we all have hangovers and we would all appreciate it if you all people just. . . SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I RIP OUT BOTH YOUR VOCAL CORDS! Yeah? Okay thanks."

* * *

><p>Not as awkward as I like the lover triangle to be but I'll spice it up in the next installment ;D Promise! Btw the next one will be fast forward 2 months cause I'm trying to pick up the speed to this thing. See You next time -waves- Bye bye ^^o<p>

**_THANKS FOR READING! _**


	11. The Sands: Dependency

**_Chapter 11: It starts Off As Dependency _**

Hello my beautiful and sexy readers, here is chapter. . . 11? Wow I never thought I would keep updating cause I'm so lazy. Well err I promised a time skip so 4 month skip, yeah I'm lazy so what? What else is there to say. . . Ummmh, this is just a flashback something a little short and something a little sweet, if anything have fun!

* * *

><p>~4 months later~<p>

Akila woke up stretching her arms towards the ceiling with a blanket wrapped tightly around her bosoms, just in case Bakura had a change of heart this morning. Instead of hitting an annoyed Bakura, who was ready to tear of her arms, her hand laid on the colder side of the bed. It hit her like a ton of bricks, a sharp knife in her chest, she was alone. Actually, she has been alone for more then two weeks, it was new to her. She was used to leaving Bakura for a day or two, to play around in the nearest town with Abasi and Besenki but this was different from all those time they were away from each other. For the last couple of months she had Bakura to wake up to, Bakura to argue with, and Bakura to annoyed, at least until he had her angrily pinned against the wall and created more scars on her body then she already had.

They weren't the happy couple as they show off to be around the minions. Bakura loved pushing her buttons to the point that she was pinning him down with a dagger down his throat. It's not like she could get away from him, he already marked her as his. Every man that stared at Akila in any sexual manner, Bakura's hand will already be around the man's neck squeezing the living soul out of him. He was her protection and she loved using it to her advantage, sometime when they would go to town she would flirt with a villager and see how he would react. However, he was gone for now and she hasn't received any notice from him. Two weeks has already passed and Akila grew more impatience, something hit her like a 5 ton brick. All the feelings she was getting, she cursed herself on how she felt about Bakura. She grabbed her head and screamed loudly shaking any thoughts of loving that dirty thief out of her system. "It can't be. I grew up wanting my revenge. It can't be happening. It just can't! NO I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Out of frustration she punched the stone wall only to hear a sicken crack, biting down hard on her lips to muffle the pain she was going through. Her left hand caressed the aching hand, rolling the joints to ease the pain a little, her eyes traveled down to the scar on her right forearm, it was a deep scar that was horrible to look at and had pent up memories tied to it. "I grew up wanting nothing more than your death, Bakura"

~Flash~Back~

She could hear the thunderstorm crack and the hard pounding sounds of the rain just beyond the tomb's walls. Holding her knees closer to her body she trembled from fear she only had a few torches lighting up the chamber she was in. Thankful as she was from being inside where thunder couldn't hit, she rather not be here trapped like a caged animal. With a thin stick she found laying around, she carefully craved the hieroglyphs her parents taught her just up until last week. Her thin pink lips curled into a smile "That's my name, right mother?" A single tear dripped down her face and on to the stone floor. She was thrown into a dress made for the dead, with a golden snake withering up her right arm. She wasn't as tanned as the other children were, her father always kept her inside from the sun it was a strange tradition her family had, but her skin was nicely sun kissed with long light brown hair. A crash was heard not to far from the entrance and being the curious little kid she was, she had to investigate. Grabbing a torch from it's pedestal, she started her journey toward the blocked door.

Her footsteps were light as they could be as she peered from behind a wall. Seeing figure with a bag over their shoulder, the young girl pointed her finger angrily "Stop! Those belong to me!" She ran to the older male with her fist ready to pummel him to the down. He hit the torch out of her hand and watched it as it rolled closer to him illuminating his face. He was tan with a shaggy white hair, he wasn't that much older then her, probably 4 or 5 years. She threw another child punch at him as he caught it in his hand.

"Little girl, isn't it passed your bedtime?" He mocked as he push her backwards watching her fall on her bottom. The little girl got up and charged at him angrily as he stuck up his leg and watched her tumbled down on to the floor. He threw his head back and laughed, "My, My you have some nerve to attack the King of Thieves!"

"King of Thieves? You're nothing more then a common tomb raider!" He placed down the bag and slapped her hard across her face, tears brimming in her eyes. He picked her up by the throat and smirked as she gasped and choked for air.

"Little girl..." He started off slowly, amused how easily life could be taken away. " Watch your tongue. If you weren't a child I would have killed you on the spot. However, you know nothing better, so I'll let you go this time." His eyes wandered to her arm that had the golden snake on it, he licked his lips and tore it off her arm. "What a beautiful trinket. I'll let this be your pass to live, but something to remember me by." His hands reached for his dagger as he got up close to her and craved a big gash down her arm. She screamed out in pain but he was already gone. Holding her arms trying to cover the gash bleeding like a fountain, she made her way out of the tomb. A trail of blood following behind her every step she took brought pain to her fore arm, she could feel the blood seeping through the cracks of her fingers.

In the distance she saw the thief mounting his horse with the bag in his hand. Stumbling on her feet she fell into the wet sands "Wait! Give it back!" He trotted his horse over to her, picking her up by the collar of her shirt and placed her in front of him. "Let me go!" She thrashed on the horse she didn't know how long she was with him on the horse but she woke up in the middle of some desert. "Where am I?" Pitting out a mouthful of sand looking around trying to figure out where she was.

Hours passed since she woke up and the heat was getting to her. The blazing sun was blaring down on the hot desert, little footprints were left in the sands. A small bodied child raced through the desert, stumbling and falling on to the burning sand. She quickly picked herself back up and started to run once again. She was fairly light skinned for an Egyptian child, her legs gave out under her again as she fell face first into the ground. She reached out her hand but weaken as she was she fallen passed out and fell into complete darkness.

When she a woke she found herself in a stone house, her arm bandaged tightly. An old man walked in the room and smiled "Ahh so you have awaken how you now child?" He brought over a plate of foods and a cup of water, "I found you nearly dead out there in the hot sand. Can you tell me why a young little girl like you was passed out in the desert? Far from any villages?"

She drank the water in haste, the cool liquid going down her throat. She looked down at her hands once she placed the cup down. "I'm from the village Den' Dara. My villagers... were..." She turned away as he nodded his head, understanding the situation at hand. "I don't know anyone that could help, I was planing to kill myself in the desert so no one could find me-"

The old man stood up angrily and slammed his hand against the table causing the girl to flinch. "You still have you're whole life ahead of you! Why would you try to end it now? My granddaughter barely lived to see her third day and you're wasting your life?" He fumed silently to himself as an idea popped in his head "You said Den'Dara did you not? That's quite a long ways from here, your will is strong. If you have no one to stay with then I, Runihura, shall take you under my wing. What is your name?"

"My name . . .? My parents always called me Little one but this is how you write my name" She traced the outline of her name in the air with her finger and smiled.

"Little one? If that is your name then I must rename you, since I already know a young girl around your age with that name. I shall rename you, from now on you will have a new beginning as Akila"

"Akila..." the girl tried out her new name, quickly falling in love with her new name. "I am Akila..."

~x~x~

It's been almost ten years since she had come to stay with her new father Runihura, but all good things come to an end. He taught her the ways of a deadly shadow, murdering those who committed a crime against the innocent. She sat back into the desert oasis lost in thought, _'why did I train that hard? Unless!_' She knew why she never gave up and lived a normal life as a girl. Akila wanted to show that damn tomb robber she wasn't weak. She wanted to grow up and slaughter him slowly as his blood dripped on to the ground. With the constant remind on her arm, it will be remembered as long as her arm bore that scar. She would never forgive him not until she gets back that bracelet he had stole from her.

~End~

Grabbing the edge of the blanket she remembered why she disliked him so much. A thought occurred to her, what if all of this was because of him? She would have died down there without much a fight. Her body and soul would have rotted down there, she would have been a wandering spirit. She let out a annoyed scream, throwing herself on the bed. She wanted him, she wanted him to be there with his stupid smirk telling her to be stronger. She didn't want him, she needed him there with her. The bitter sweet feeling she had of being so dependent on someone or anything for that matter. Why were there tears coming from her eyes and why did she feel this way. She knew who he was and what needed to be done so why is everything coming down and back firing on her, "Why him of all people. . . STOP DOING THIS TO ME!"

* * *

><p>Tomorrow is my cousin's wedding ^^ Congrat GeGe Davit, Kong xi Kong xi! xD err. . . Here is Bakura introducing the next installment.<p>

"Tell me why I'm doing this again? Fine, hand me the damn paper. Anyways next time in Written in, the sands become blood and the happiness turned to pain, The new era of Blood and Sufferings is here and Akila get a taste of comfort and heart aches. Being dependent is a real bich and my plan takes one step forward. I will get what I want, mark my words. Next time on Written in Blood and Sufferings : Realization and Acknowledgment, one step forward but five steps backwards."

See you on Monday my sweeties. Candy coated kisses for everyone!


	12. Blood and Suffering: Realization

**Chapter: 12**

**_Realization and Acknowledgment_**

_I'm finally in Blood and Suffering era, no more introductions oh happy day! I would have updated yesterday but we had a celebration for my grandma. Basically we sat on our knees in praying position for 2 hour while the monks blessed us. Then everyone broke down crying cause we had to ask for forgiveness from the O.G. Anyways back to the story, here is blood and suffering where things get a little out of hand and new charatcers are introduced. Oh joy, Anyways I think I like this layout better then the last one.__So let's get this started._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**_ Grabbing the edge of the blanket she remembered why she disliked him so much. A thought occurred to her, what if all of this was because of him? She would have died down there without much a fight. Her body and soul would have rotted down there, she would have been a wandering spirit. She let out a annoyed scream, throwing herself on the bed. She wanted him, she wanted him to be there with his stupid smirk telling her to be stronger. She didn't want him, she needed him there with her. The bitter sweet feeling she had of being so dependent on someone or anything for that matter. Why were there tears coming from her eyes and why did she feel this way. She knew who he was and what needed to be done so why is everything coming down and back firing on her, "Why him of all people. . . STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" **and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Knocks echoed through out her room as the remaining thieves, were worried about their lady and were about to tear down the door. She reluctantly got up and opened the door showing them she was fine, making her way out of the hideout. Staring at the sky before her, the day was dying out and the sun was faded in the night sky. Her back leaning against the stone pillars, white transparent wisps floated back and forth around her. Normally she would be scared of the sight of ghosts but these ones have close ties to Bakura and wouldn't hurt her. They just brush against her cheek and floated away, a sad smile appeared on her face as she let out a bored sigh, closing her eyes as thoughts just flooded her mind.<p>

It's only been four months since she stayed with Bakura, but something was missing could this mean she missed him? No, it can't be right. She despised him, she could have died down there with her family, in that tomb. It was his fault that she was still here. It was all his fault that she was feeling this way, she hated this feeling. Staying up long nights wondering if he was okay and worried all day wondering if he was coming back, she hated being dependent on him. Her whole life she was content but now she felt happiness. She was happy to make him ticked off and she happy when he wrapped his arms around to sleep. She felt safe, that was all to it, for the first time in her life she felt safe and she loved every minute of it.

Over the horizon a group of men were riding closer to the hideout, Akila's head snapped up and watched as the riders came closer. The one in the middle had a red cloak and a heavy sack over his shoulder. She didn't know what came over her but she took off running to the man in the red cloak, the men stopped their horses and got off. The red cloaked man handed his sack over to one of the men as they left the two alone. Akila jumped into his arm and grabbed fistful of his cloak beating his chest angrily. "Two Fucking weeks! Bakura You left for two fucking weeks"

By this time she was bawling her eyes out, Bakura chuckled and wrapped his arms around her protectively, his head laid in the nape of her neck and her head buried into his chest. "I'm sorry, some unexpected events happened." She was too busy caring about her problems that she didn't noticed all the bandages and bruises Bakura had. Her hand reached up to his bruised cheek and lightly brushed against it watching his eyes shut tightly and relax. "It's alright, no major harm done." It was the first time for Akila's lips to land on Bakura's, her arms were inside of his jacket hugging him closer to her. He smirked against her lips and held her tighter, she pulled away slowly "I take it you missed me?"

She looked into his eyes, taking in the smile he gave her. It wasn't one of those smirks or smart ass look, it was warming and made the butterflies in her stomach flutter like crazy. A light blush formed on her cheeks, her eyes darted away from him "I.. did" She quickly removed her hands from Bakura and covered her mouth, her eyes as wide as dinner plates. Avoiding his gaze was one thing but knowing deep down he was smirking at her and having him pull her into a tighter hug (if that was possible), it didn't help her mad blush grow. He let her go and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading the horse back into it's den. "How did the raid go?" The silence finally got to Akila as she sat down on one of the many gigantic rumbles while Bakura placed the horse back into his den.

"Hmm.." Was all he said as he closed and secured the stable's doors, Akila picked up a small pebble and chucked it at Bakura's head. He turned around rather ticked and tackled her to the ground, he pinned her hands above her head. It was Akila's turn to have a smirk on her sweet and delicate face, he soon joined her in a smirking contest. "So that was your plan along? Oh Little Assassin, you got me in your snare now. " Akila's face contorted into a pout, she recognized his sarcastic voice anywhere. Her smirk turned into a huge grin "Why are you grinning like an idiot?" She leaned her head up just below Bakura's lips and her tongue darted out, licking the side of his face. His hands released her to wipe her spit off his face and Akila took this chance to she make her get away. "Oh Little Assassin~" Bakura sang out her name like a melody from a song as he chased after her.

Akila ran out of the village and into the desert with Bakura hot on her trail, she laughed as the sand got kicked everywhere. By this time the sun has already went down and only the moon and stars illuminated the ground for them. Of course it wouldn't be complete if Akila wasn't wailing in the night like a lunatic, Bakura couldn't help himself at the sight of Akila tumbling down the side of a dune, he threw his head back and laughed HARD. Akila emerged from under the dune with her hair and face matted with sand.

He walked up to her with a smile on and brushed off the sand from her lips, his hands on both sides of her face as he laid a sweet kiss on her. Pulling away he rested his forehead against her's and still smiling with his eyes closed. His hands traveled down to hold her hands, his thumbs caressed the back of her hand. Their noses were barely touching, all that needed to be said were expressed, he missed her but his pride was in the way for him to say it. "I missed you, Bakura. Don't leave me or that long again." Her voice was soft spoken so he could only hear her.

*~Bakura's POV~*

I held her frail hands in my own, she was like a glass figurine that I had to be gentle with or she'll break. She barely had meat on her bone, I always thought it was because of her lack of nutrition in the prison but in reality it was because she barely ate. It would have been a cute scene right now; us together, our hand intertwine. I could feel her heart beat faster with every second that passed with us like this, in the back of my mind one thing was screaming at me, it was working. My plan was finally coming together after two long months my seed has finally hatched, I would use her to her full capacity and toss her away like an old toy. Since my eyes were closed I didn't know what was going to happen, I felt her lips on mine again. She wanted me, I could tell, I'll just make her wait and suffer slowly. If she was going to be my little toy then I'll play with her until she crumbles in my hands.

Her voice brought me out of my thoughts, I opened on eye to see what she wanted. I saw her soft brown orbs were blinking at me childishly, I chuckled at how childish she was. "Bakura?" A soft grunt escaped my mouth as I closed my eye. Her voice always quiet and mature when she was either serious or calm, "Hey?"

"What?" I asked in a whisper, I could sense that she was bouncing on the balls of her feet and giggling like a kid

.

"What?" She repeated after me in the same tone I was using, I took my right hand away from her and moved my head back, giving a soft flick on the forehead. Her hands were quick to cover her forehead "Nooo~~" She turned to run again but I grabbed her wrist and whipped her around. Her expression almost made me laugh, her eyes were ready to pop out of her skull.

"I'm tired, lets get to bed huh?"

~End of POV~

Bakura headed off leaving her standing there, she broke off into a sprint and jumped on his back causing him to fall face first into the sand. Akila rolled off of him laughing and pointing at the man that was spitting out a sandstorm. He glared daggers at her, grabbed a handful of sand and started rubbing it in her face. She pouted and threw sand back in his face, they sat for a while just glaring at each other before exploding in laughter. Akila laid back into the sand as Bakura just flopped down on top of her, a long silence fell upon them.

"It's getting cold, huh?" Akila voice brought both of them out of their thoughts Bakura looked up at her and just stayed quiet. With both hands on the either side of Akila face, he raised himself up just enough to hoover over Akila's small frame. She blinked a couple of times as a thick band of blush came across her face, since her complexion was quite fair, it was pretty much noticeable. He chuckled as Akila's hand shot out from her side and smacked him on the cheek playfully, pushing him off of her in the process. She got up and walked away, her arms crossed over her chest in a pout. Bakura stood behind her and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulders. " I can walk you know?"

"Oh, I know. This way you're just closer to me."

"..."

* * *

><p><em>Hopefully this fluff is going to make up for leaving you guys. Next chapter. . . well come out in a bit I don't know when so we'll see what happens. Don't forget to add to alerts so you know when I update. The story will stop being so marysue-ish now. <em>


	13. Blood and Suffering: Hook! Line! Magic!

**Chapter 13:**

Hook! Line! and Magic!

You don't have to read the little blurb under this, it's just me complaining.

_Hello everyone, miss me yet? Here is Chapter 13 sorry for the delay. Let me complain July3rd was my best friend Ricky's birthday and i got into a fight with my family. The 4th was independence day, 5th was my cousin Linda Birthday and today is My friend ToF's birthday and I think my bestfriend's birthday is coming up. Lots of crap, that's not even all of what happened not trying to bich at you guys. Any who continuing on with the story. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**

_"It's getting cold, huh?" Akila voice brought both of them out of their thoughts Bakura looked up at her and just stayed quiet. With both hands on the either side of Akila face, he raised himself up just enough to hoover over Akila's small frame. She blinked a couple of times as a thick band of blush came across her face, since her complexion was quite fair, it was pretty much noticeable. He chuckled as Akila's hand shot out from her side and smacked him on the cheek playfully, pushing him off of her in the process. She got up and walked away, her arms crossed over her chest in a pout. Bakura stood behind her and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulders. " I can walk you know?"_

_"Oh, I know. This way you're just closer to me."_

_"..."_

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Akila pulled her hood so that it concealed her face from the sun's harmful rays, her hair was pulled in a messy brown bun. While Bakura pulled on the harness getting the horse to trot behind them, even though he was the infamous thief king, no one really knew what Bakura really looked like. He gave Akila orders to call him by Akefia for today only, while Akila went by her normal name. Akila looked around smiling and humming an old folk tune lightly, a smile curled it's way on to Bakura's lips.<p>

"You know," his smile turned to a smirk as he looked away when Akila turned to him. "I have yet to hear you sing me a song. In fact I have yet heard you sing a song period, guess what you are doing when we get home."

Her eyes quickly changed from a carefree smile to a darken glare, Akila chose to ignore his comment and kept her eyes on a young girl, who stood in front of the river pointing and waving her makeshift wand. The young girl was no older then her, had the typical Egyptian tanned skin and wore a cute short outfit. Akila bounced her way over to the girl and stood behind her quickly, watching with interest at what the girl was doing. Bakura could feel his face vault to the ground but leaned against the black horse for support.

~Bakura's POV~

"Hi, What you doing there?" I could hear the childish voice which I have grown to learn that it was Akila's excited voice. The four long months I have grown to know Akila, I learned that if she lets her guard down, she will act like a child, quite amusing really. I across my arms over my chest and leaned against the tree to watch Akila from afar. A smile made a permanent stay on my lips as long as she was near me, I don't know if I should be happy or irritated. A loud squeal caused me to open one eye to make sure my idiot assassin wasn't injured.

To my surprise, which I would fall to the ground laughing if not in public, my assassin had a fish on her face screaming and threw it back into the river. Her hood was at the nape of her neck leaving her pale skin to be caressed by the sunlight. Brown hair sprawled out on the ground and a stupid smile graced her lips as she beamed at the young girl. Akila helped herself up and laughed off her mistake, I was too lost in my thoughts to realize both of the girls come by me and were staring intently.

"Akefia?" I turned to Akila, her innocent brown eyes were looking at something inside of my eyes. She smiled her eyes turning into upside down crescent moons, something about her smile made me want to smile. If I ever figure out what it was I don't think I'll get rid of it, "Hey, dummy..." She slipped one of her small arm around my left arm and laid her head onto my shoulder. "Baku! This is Mana! Mana this is my Boy-... er... My good friend Akefia." She laughed while a deep red blush form from her mistake.

"Hello Mana," I got a good look at the girl, she was a couple inches shorted then Akila and had tanned skin. Her hair was long and brown, had a white head band on the right side of her head, She was also training so it was a mess. Her skirt was white and short, I could already tell she wasn't a commoner. "It's nice to meet you" I kept what I needed to say short and simple, a small pinch made me turn to Akila, who was glaring at me. "What?" I hissed out of annoyance, personally I didn't like meeting new people.

"Be nice Baku!"

"I am being nice, you dirty sin!(1)" I sneered while she made a cute pout, which of course made me crack a smirk with my free hand I flicked her nose "I'm not a beast that eats dreams(2)" She released my arm and covered her nose, glaring at me playfully and pushing towards the horse. The girl known as Mana giggled causing both me and Akila to stand straight up. "Hmm... whatever. Akila, meet me near the town's bar before the sun sets." I just left her with her little friend, might as well give her some time to talk to people and make new friends. After a while, I finally reached the god-forbidden bar and tied the horse to the stall.

~Akila~POV~

I was staring at Mana as she decided to show me some more magic tricks and spell she was learning. It was a nice break from being cooped up all the time, finally another girl to talk to minus Sagira something about her made my blood boil. Funny how we just met but I could joke around freely with her. I suppose it was because how she was childish and playful, in a way she reminded me of how Sagira used to be. That day I become Akila, Sagira became another name in the desert's sand and died under my hands. However my mind wasn't where it was suppose to be, it kept reverting but to Bakura. I dipped my feet into the Nile river and kept my eyes on Mana, but I really wasn't focusing on her. My mind was set on that damned thief, a master thief of more then one subject (3).

"Mana, What are you doing outside of the palace?" A deep voice brought me out of my thoughts, I was staring at the prize of Egypt but it wasn't the Pharaoh or his son. It was Priest Seto, I was a killer not a some petty scum that was uneducated. I knew when it was time for me to show my respects, like a moment like this. I stood up and kept my head down as bent at the waist. My brown hair crusaded down, like a waterfall, covering each side of my face. "Who is this? She doesn't look like she is from around anywhere near here." I knew he was staring at me, I mean out of all the people in Egypt, how many can have light skin like mine (4)?

"Forgive my rudeness, Priest Seto. I am Akila of Tale. I'm humble to make your acquaintances." I wasn't fake, I was showing I knew from right and wrong. He put up one hand telling me to stand up, of course I adverted my eyes away from his icy blue ones. My mother always taught me to not stare anyone with power straight in the eye (5). I was lanky, not someone you would call beautiful, tall with barely any meat on the bones. My hair was too long and my eyes were piercing as the ground below my feet and for reasons unknown to me still, I don't know why Bakura really keeps me around.

"Are you listening?" Mana nudged my sides, I guess I got to wrapped up in myself for once (6). I blinked a few times and nodded, brushing the rather long hair strands behind my ear. "Why are you so pale for an Egyptian?" My eyes traveled from the river to my feet, I never been asked this question so straight forward before. To be honest I don't know what to say to him, how was I suppose to answer? To my pleasant surprise, Mana cast a spell, creating an explosion behind him. He turned and cursed at her "You need more practice, if you want to be anything like Mahado."

With that he just walked off like nothing happened, sadly, he reminds me a lot of Bakura. They both had cold exteriors but truly cared about people on the inside. Mana let out a big sigh next to me and laughed. "Man, Seto is always so cold. Who knew he could be so smart."

"He isn't cold, Mana, he just doesn't know how to express himself. A lot like Bakura..." Her head snapped to me like I said the most darkest of all words.

"You know The Thief King?" Her eyes were wide at the same time had a curious twinkle to them. I placed my hands in the air and smiled warmly at her, she did remind me a lot of Akila. With her hands on her hips, she stared at me straight on waiting for an answer "Well... Do you?"

I giggled and smiled at her "We had some run ins, you can say"

* * *

><p><em>((Author notes:<em>

_1} Refers to a short name for assassin. If you played Maplestory, you would be familiar with the term._

_2} Refers to Baku the mythic beast that Japanese believe eats bad dream. Think of a drozee from pokemon._

_3} Refers to that he doesn't just steal items he stole her heart. She is admitting she likes him_

_4} Refers to Akila doesn't know about Kisara and thinks she is the only paled Egyptian. On the second note, Akila is finally getting some color on her.  
><em>

_5} Refers to my culture, we think if you look at someone in the eye and you don't know them, it's a form of a challenge._

_6} Means that Akila has low self esteem and always cares for other people before her own health. I think I chose this because I felt Akila was getting too Mary-suey. So I described what she looked like in terms of how she feels about herself. On that note of Marysue, I finally picked a disorder for our little Akila ^^ I can't wait until I put them into play.  
><em>

_On the note of Pokemon, I have been playing Pokemon white and black. SO good, everything is in Hiragana so it's a tad annoying. Since I took one year of Japanese. I can read it but I don't know what is it saying sometimes. Time to hit my Chinese books again.))_

_Hello to my new readers and an I love you to my old readers, I know finally another Cannon! yeah, they will be in here a lot more then sands. _

_**Adorehim88** here you go I wasn't planning on updating until next week but what can I say? I'm a sucker for reviews and welcome to our nice cozy noodle soup. Make yourself at home. Can I offer you a Bakura to snuggle against?  
><em>


	14. Blood and Suffering: Veni Vidi Veci!

**Chapter 14:**

Veni Vidi Veci!

_Sorry A very short chapter today, sad face. Did you miss me much? Hopefully you did! Any who I added a little something for you at the end so you can see what I am working on currently. Let's just say it is_ _hint of what is coming up, I just wanted to make up for the lack of story in here. Just a friendly I love you! Anything exciting happen so far? . . . . umm . . . . I started watching Lady White Snake, Xi You Ji, and Legend of Nezha again so lets just say the next few chapters are going to be influenced? Maybe? I don't know read to find out :D_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**

_"You know The Thief King?" Her eyes were wide at the same time had a curious twinkle to them. I placed my hands in the air and smiled warmly at her, she did remind me a lot of Akila. With her hands on her hips, she stared at me straight on waiting for an answer "Well... Do you?"_

_I giggled and smiled at her "We had some run ins, you can say"_

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Mana grabbed Akila's hand and led her through the maze like city, taking her to different shops and stands. They stop in front of a trinket stand and stood in awe at the sparkling items. They picked up a few items and examined it like professional jewelers. Akila slipped a thin silver band on to her finger and smiled.<p>

"You like plain stuff huh, Akila?" Mana held up golden bracelet with the eye of Osiris designed into the band. Akila froze in her spot and stared at the item, "You okay?" Mana asked once she realized that Akila wasn't saying anything.

With a thin finger she pointed at the band "May I see that Mana?" Without hesitation Mana handed over the bracelet, Akila took it into her hands gentle and continued to stare at the bracelet. "Sir, how much for this?"

The old man looked up and frown, "You should put that down. That bracelet has brought me nothing but bad luck. Every time it gets sold, the buy returns it within a week. It grants the buyer a horrible vision of a peaceful village being slaughter. Vision a frail little girl like you should never see." He rubbed his chin out of boredom and stared into Akila's brown eyes. Leaning against the table, he let out a sigh "But looking at your soul, you won't take no as an answer. Since I'm so willing to get rid of it, I'll sell it to you for 2 gold coins."

She thanked her luck that Bakura, being the thief he is, was loaded on money. Two golden coins was nothing to her, she was quick to reach into her money pouch and pull out a few gold coins. She placed it on the table top as Mana gasp. "Where did you get all that money? To me you didn't look like you were, well... you know."

Akila smiled and answered sweetly "I know. I'm full of surprises." She placed the bracelet on her wrist as it automatically clamped shut. The white diamond on the bracelet turned into a blood red ruby. "Ah" Her eyes didn't take a break from the bracelet, "It must be it..." she whispered to herself.

"You okay?" Mana placed her hand on Akila's shoulder making her twitch. "Akila?" Akila shook her head removing all the bad thoughts from her mind. "You alright?" She didn't notice that they were no longer at the trinket booth but in front of a small shop for lunch. "Akila!"

"Yeah?" Her voice was shaken, her pupils were small and alert. Short breathes broke the silence between them. "Sorry.. It's nothing." She forced a small and sat down at the table, "Are we eating, here?" She seem to be uneasy and very jumpy at the moment.

"You know, I know a perfect spell that would make you calm down. Wanna try it out?" Akila nodded as tanned teen pulled out a wand and pointed at the pale girl. Mana smiled okay just close your eyes. It won't hurt a bit!"

~Mana ~ POV~

'_Oh... crap'_ I led the blindfolded maiden into the palace walls, hopefully master won't get angry. I mean come now, it was only a mishap. I knew deep down, master was going to yell at me. Akila looked around confused as where we were "Mana?" I removed the blindfold and stared at her honey eyes, _'oh no...'_ I waved one hand in front of her face but she couldn't see. In fact, I don't think she could see at all. "What's going on? Why is it so dark here?"

"Oh! Let me go get some candles to light this dark old room up! Hahaha..." I ran over to my spell book flipping through the pages and fingering the spells written. Nothing, I couldn't find anything on the spell that went wrong. I cursed quickly and ran out into the halls, "Master! I need your help!" I practically screamed as I burst into his room, he sat in front of his desk reading a few scrolls that was thrown around casually on his desk.

He looked up calmly and stood up, straightening out the wrinkles in his robe. "Mana, what is it?" What I always liked about Master Mahado, was that he would never scream at me, even for all the 'accidents' I get into. His stare darken while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Mana. What did you do this time?"

"Mishap.." I pointed at him meekly and towards my room. I kept my voice quiet and chuckled awkwardly. "You see..." My pointer fingers found themselves poking each other "I met a new friend today, down by the river. We went to a stand and brought a bracelet and then she started acting weird. So I thought I could cast a simple spell to calm her down and Imadeherblindinstead" I wasn't sure if I should tell him that last detail so I sped it up so he couldn't understand.

"What was that last part?"

"I err... made her... blind. Hehehe" avoid eye-contact was that first thing I learned since I was little. If they couldn't see your eyes it will be less rage directed toward you. "I need help for you to undo the spell."

"Mana, you did what!" Even with him yelling it wasn't a full-blow yell more of a loud talk. He literally slap himself in the forehead and cast me a disappointed look. "You can't undo the spell fully. Your friend will have some sight back, but she cannot fully see. We'll see what we can do though, take me to her." I lead him to my chambers where Akila sat quietly in her place. "Are you Mana's friend?"

"Yes, I'm Akila. Mana left to find some candles since this room is so dark." Her smile was warm and loving, it was quiet motherly. Lucky for Akefia, she was pretty and nice. Master Mahado took a few steps near her.

"I'm High Priest Mahado." She automatically stood up and bow, he placed a hand on top of her shoulder, "It's fine Akila. I need to tell you something though. Mana seem to have messed up on the spell she performed on you, leaving you well... blind." Tears form under her eyes and just dripped down her face, it made me feel so bad about this whole deal.

"Will I be able to see again?" Her voice was strong and unaffected, I wonder how she kept it up. If it was me I would have been brawling like no tomorrow, then again, I really didn't know her. Speaking of crying, it was exactly what I was doing. I made such a nice person like Akila, become blind and lose sight of the beauty of the world. My fist were clutched at my sides tightly "Mana?" I looked up at her to my surprise she was smiling "Don't beat yourself up over it. Even if I don't see again, it is fine. High priest, what is the answer?"

~Akila's POV~

"You will get your sight to a certain extent. How much however, I cannot tell you. It all depends on luck after that. If you're not strong enough, you may die from this. Are you sure, Akila? Do you really want to risk everything?" I pursed my lips together, even if I couldn't see, I'll take it as the gods punishing me for killing so many. I looked down to see my feet, but only darkness filled my sight. When I first entered the realms of the shadows, I already swore my soul away so what more could I lose?

"I'm not scared of death"

"Very well. I shall begin then..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is your extra bonus:<strong>

"Why won't you cry!" The vase that once sat on the counter now laid into tiny bits on the floor and blood oozed out from Asami's head. She still had a stoic facade to hide all the pain she was in. Her mother stormed over to her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and hoisted Asami off the ground proceeding to slam her into the wall. "Why did I give birth to the child of the devil!" Her mother carelessly threw her into the glass coffee, Asami stood up waiting for more to come while her mother took another swig of the bittersweet tonic. "Clean up your mess." Her mother grabbed the keys off of the counter and left the house, Asami closed her eyes and eased herself to the floor. The blissful sounds of the door slamming and her mother stumbling to the entrance, she smiled a little knowing it was over for tonight. A small sigh escaped her body, she swallowed down the mixture of blood and spit forming in her mouth.

"Ow. . ." She placed the bleeding finger into her mouth, the million of glass pieces scattered all over the apartment. It was a hassle since she knew she had to buy a new vase to replaced the one that had broken. The door creaked opened and her head turned to the entry way, it was too early for her mother to come back home. "Whose there?" She was terrified but she did her best to masked it with her confidence. The footsteps got closer and her heart raced even faster to the point it was about burst out of her chest.

"Masanari?" The voice was small and quiet almost in a tone to hush a baby to sleep. It was a boy from her school she seen him around a few times but never said anything, "I heard screaming and I thought I come down and check if everything is okay." She could see his eyes shift from her to the floor decorated with the shards of glass, "Oh, What happened? Are you okay?" He finally took in that she was covered with cuts and bruises, he ran over and touched her forehead wiping off the blood. At school he was a shy boy who kept away from everyone, a strange boy with long white locks and soft brown eyes, a tender little boy who stumbled on sometime a little more then he could ever possibly handle.

"Bakura? What are you- I'm fine" She jerked his arm away from her face and glared at him suspiciously. He was taken back but tried again to help her out by taking the dust pan out of her hand and swept the glass around them. "You don't have to do that. It's fine it was just an accident. Please leave everything is fine."

"If it was an accident you wouldn't be bleeding from your head." Something about him change, he wasn't as timid as before his voice was more masculine and when did Bakura ever took charge? "Honestly, I thought you could handle yourself but I guess you're not the girl I gave credit for. Must I hold your hand for everything?"

"Why are you helpin-" She held her head to stop the room from spinning too fast everything became blurry as she stood up and accidentally placed her foot on the pile of glass she left on the ground. "What the hell!" She yelled as she fell back into the counter rubbing her eyes to see if that would change things, Bakura shook his head this is going to be long night he wanted to avoid.

"You can chose to let me take out the glass now or let you walk to the hospital. I prefer the second option, so lets go." He grabbed her arm dragging her out of the room, the glass stuck in her foot dug itself deeper into her foot. Biting down on her bottom lip and inner cheek to stop the pain from showing, she couldn't break her image now not with the strange exchange boy from who knows where.

* * *

><p><em>How was that for a sequel? Too bad it won't be until a while<em> _we're not even half way done here but I like to plan a head and change things around a lot._ _The Monkey king Festival is coming soon ^^ So excited since he was my childhood hero, hands down. My Birthday is coming around too and so is Qixi Festival, it's tiring being a chink -o- oh well, got to keep the traditions alive._ _Let's put the next chapter up around. . . . Friday of next week? So I can whip something interesting. _

**Adorehim88**, _Of course ^^ Anything for a wonderful reviewer I'm from quizilla too. Except the site got to anal about restrictions and other crap so I left. Welcome to Fanfiction then here is a complimentary Seto Kaiba! Oh Thank you *hearts* No one really reviews so I think my story is crap but it's really good to hear my story is good._ _I hope you enjoy your stay here._


	15. Blood and Suffering: Sneak Attack 101

**_Chapter 15:_**

_Sneak attack 101_

_Hello, Hello my bright eyes readers. ^^ I finally updated yay! Any who no new info need be said since I have no excuse for being tardy. I'm sorry but here is the next installment._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**_**

"You will get your sight to a certain extent. How much however, I cannot tell you. It all depends on luck after that. If you're not strong enough, you may die from this. Are you sure, Akila? Do you really want to risk everything?" I pursed my lips together, even if I couldn't see, I'll take it as the gods punishing me for killing so many. I looked down to see my feet, but only darkness filled my sight. When I first entered the realms of the shadows, I already swore my soul away so what more could I lose?

"I'm not scared of death"

"Very well. I shall begin then..."

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Priest Mahado placed both hands around his millennium ring while Akila closed her eyes, the golden rays illuminated the whole room and faded as fast as they appeared. Mana had her fingers crossed for good luck and anticipated that the reverse spell worked, Mahado placed his hand on Akila's shoulder telling her it was over. As hard as it was for her to open her eyes she did so, everything was blurry to her. She blinked a couple of times to adjust her sight, with her hands she vigorously rubbed her eyes and stared at the priest.<p>

"How well can you see?" Mana took a few steps closer to Akila as she turned and smile. "Can you see again?"

"Not as well as before, but it's something." The images around her began to fade into clearer pictures but kept faded in and out. "It's alright Mana! Don't kill yourself over it." Akila patted mana on the head "Besides it''s not like you left me alone after wards and you managed to get my sight back!" Akila turned every way to face the window and noticed it was getting quiet late. "Oh, Mana I have to go, Akefia will get mad if I don't meet up with him. Oh, thank you High Priest Mahado"

"I'll take you out." Mana grabbed Akila's arm and lead her out, "Akila?"

"Hm?"

"We'll meet each other again, right?"

Akila smiled at her uncertain tone and nodded "Of course, we will! I think I can make it from here" Akila hugged her new friend as they reached the palace gates. "I wonder where Akefia went off to." She really didn't ask anyone, it was more of an out loud thinking. With one last smiled she walked away from the magician into the town by herself. Everything around her was blurry and it was hard to focus on any object. She continued on the dirt path walking around aimlessly through the seemly deserted town her sight was dimming in and out or focused. One Hand tending to the massive headache she had, her throat was almost dry as the desert that surround the town. Each gulp she took was swallowing a mouth full of glass, her lips were chapped and headache grew into a full blown migraine.

"And where might you have been for the last few hours? It's past sunset let me mind you, let's just bunk here tonight." Her ears caught on to Bakura's voice she spun in circles trying to locate his form. The stench of alcohol reached her nose, his hot breath was on the back of her neck "You know it's not safe for a girl to walk around at night."

"I understand that but I'm not just any girl Bakura," She replied turning to face him, he smirked and placed his hand on her head his ice cold thumb brushed against her forehead. "You're cold."

"Bullshit I'm cold!" He moved his hand down and felt her fire hot forehead, "You're burning up! What the hell did you do?"

"I-"

"You are very correct sir Akefia, a woman shouldn't be walking around by themselves at night. I've been following her since the palace but I guess I'm just that good. Enough of the chit-chat ladies and gentlemen, I'm going to need that girl next to you, with or without a fight." A cloaked figure jumped down in front of them and pointed at Akila. "Of course knowing her, she won't go without a fight. So. . ." Snapping his fingers together he produced a sword out of the sands and charged at them.

Bakura pushed her out of the way on in pulse and felt the sword cut his arm. The man laughed and throw a punch at Bakura only to have him block it with his arm, seeing that this attack was not going to have any damage he brought down the hilt of the sword to meet Bakura's arm. Bakura's hand automatically released the man's arm and he swept his foot under the attacker. Instead of the attacker falling like Bakura had plan he was able to dow a one handed cart wheel away from them. "You are good, sir."

"Really? Because I think I am better though." Akila managed to sneak an attack behind tackling him to the ground and punched as her as she could in his face before he jabbed his elbow into her stomach. A small blood trail trickled down her chin as she laid into the warm dirt, both hands on the ground she used most of her strength trying to get back up stumbling back and forth. "What is going on with me?" The man in front of her turned to two mirror images then three "Stop. . . Moving I can't"

"Akila, You stupid wrench what are you talking about! He is standing still!" Bakura rushed to her side as she tried to shake her vision back to normal. He held one arm around her and the other on her stomach propping her up and helping her gain her balance. "What is wrong with you?"

Before she could answer the man all ready had his sandy blade against her neck. "I'm sorry, sir but orders are orders. I'm going to need this lovely lady." Bakura growled at the man dangerous and glared pure hatred at him, the man smirked once again and closed his eyes "All the whores in the world, the great Thief king pick an ugly common whore. Let her go sir, you can definitely find a better one then this street rat." He peered in the corner of his trying to see behind him, a dagger aimed at his back. "And who are you?"

"I am just a common tomb keeper."

"Leave, this has nothing to do with you."

"but you see" The tomb keeper replied digging the dagger deeper into the man's back"It has everything to do with me. Me and this Thief have some unfinished business and I hate to see him have something else on his mind other then the fight."

"Let me go or the wrench dies" The assassin snarled at the tomb keeper but the dagger was firmly against his back.

"I could care less about the wrench she has no value to me but for an old rival I think I can make the exception. So please release the girl and go back to where ever you came from." The assassin thought to himself for a bit and walked back the sword returning back into sand. The tomb keeper dragged him back a little further before releasing him. "You may go."

"I'll return whenever I feel like it, but mark my words wrench you will come with me in the end." He disappeared into a ball of spun webs and then he was gone from their sight.

"Bakura, you alright?" the tomb keeper walked closer to them his hair was a bit darker then Bakura's and much longer.

"I never thought I would see the day that Malik would come to my rescue. Though I am thankful, Akila are you alright?" He looked at the small form laying on his chest, her head bobbed up and down slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and kept his chin on the top of her head. "Who was that guy?"

"I-I don't know. . ."

"Clearly he wanted you."

"Yeah I know but-"

"Enough with the mushy talk. Would you guy like to get out of the streets before the security comes and grabs us? Just hurry up." Malik started headed off towards the edge of the town leaving Bakura and Akila tending to themselves.

"Can you walk?" Bakura asked while he walked slowly taking one step at a time.

"Yeah just a bit of a headache, no worries." Bakura stepped in front of her and squatted allowing her to fall on to his back and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. She was drifting in and out of reality as Bakura followed behind Malik to where ever he was taking them. Akila closed her eyes for a bit however when she opened her eyes she was by herself in a dark room. She tried to call out for help but nothing came out of her vocal chords.

"You shouldn't panic, lets you want an early death." Akila took her arms and covered her eyes from the bright light that burst out of thin air in front of her. In the middle of the spot was a throne and a woman sitting on the throne, she had her legs crossed over each other and she smiled wickedly. "Hello Dear, I am Madame Ebony. Welcome to your soul room."

* * *

><p><em>Did you enjoy it? I got admit I just added the ending just now without proper thinking for plot lines and twists and what not, hopefully I will be able to tie everything together with a nice bow. Oh! I thought about it and where this chapter sits in the plot, we might reach the end before the end of the year. Let's fight on through.<em>

_**Adorehim88**, ^^ Your welcome. I know how you feel I used to write in my notebooks all the time while the teachers were talking and not anyone read them. It was kind of an escape from real life problems, I know it's kind of a rush when you get really into it. So don't worry you don't sound like a dork or do you? Then we can be dorks together!_

_**Ni2Kitsune**, -throw bucket of ice- Is that a bit better? No one wants you to be on fire. Kekeke Welcome to our Love bundle. -hands Bakura- You may snuggle him as long as your stay. Just for you I'll give you another sneak peak of the future, pick hospital or after?_


	16. Blood and Suffering: Revenge of the Fox

**Chapter 16:**

_Revenge of the fox_

Hah! Faster then I had plan! I had a terrible terrible terrible writer block so I did a lot of scene skips so I could dig myself out of it. I believe the next one won't be as productive as it should be to the plot line but we all need a break eh? Today, I'm going to the beach! Oh happy day!

**RATED MATURE FOR VIOLENCE AND BLOOD, **_Hah just kidding, **no really it is**._

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**_**

"Yeah just a bit of a headache, no worries." Bakura stepped in front of her and squatted allowing her to fall on to his back and wrapped her thin arms around his neck. She was drifting in and out of reality as Bakura followed behind Malik to where ever he was taking them. Akila closed her eyes for a bit however when she opened her eyes she was by herself in a dark room. She tried to call out for help but nothing came out of her vocal chords.

"You shouldn't panic, lets you want an early death." Akila took her arms and covered her eyes from the bright light that burst out of thin air in front of her. In the middle of the spot was a throne and a woman sitting on the throne, she had her legs crossed over each other and she smiled wickedly. "Hello Dear, I am Madame Ebony. Welcome to your soul room."

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"My soul room?"<p>

"Yes, dear but to keep things simple this visit will be a short one. I just have one favor for you, bring me the girl known as Sagira and I will solve all your problems. Including your poor sight" The light faded away and she was left alone in the dark.

-Meanwhile in the present-

"That girl, what is your relationship?" Malik, the tomb keeper took a swig of his booze and stared at the man across the table from him a candle barely lighting the room out. Bakura shook his head and glanced over at the slumbering girl, "You're going to talk about it sometime you know."

"Some time may be forever. She is just a pawn." He replied blandly the burning liquid substance slid down his throat sending him to a drunken euphoria.

"You don't treat her like a pawn. However if she is a pawn to you I would love to take her off your hands. You know being cooped up down here gets kind of lonely." Malik winked at the intoxicated thief.

Bakura jumped up and held Malik's throat between his hands, "Another word and I will end your pathetic life, Tomb keeper. Besides you can't possibly think she would go for you?" A soft groan came from the bedside and his eyes shifted automatically towards Akila. He released Malik and went over to her side, her eyes shot opened and her pupils dilated slowly. "Good morning."

"Ba. . . Kura?" She squinted her eyes while the double image of Bakura focused into one, Akila smiled softly and tried to sit up only to have Bakura push her back down into the bed. "Umhpfh, I'm fine"

"You have a fever, you passed out for 3 hours, and you were injured." She blinked a few things to process everything and dove under the covers to find she indeed was injured. She had a large purple bruise forming on her abdomen, she poked a few times before crippling over in pain. "Did I fail to mention you might have broken a rib. We weren't sure until you woke up, but we are now sure you indeed have a broken rib. Congratulations." He stated dryly as she continued to poke at her rib cage, he grabbed her arm angrily with a questioning look on his face. "Will you stop poking yourself? You are only making it worst!"

"but. . ." Her head poked around him and she saw the other man in the room, she waved and smiled "Hello, thank you for saving our butts back there." He placed one hand in the air telling her no problem. "I am Akila and you are?"

"Malik, nice to meet you. Bakura told me oh so much about you." Akila fist collided with Bakura's arm as she leered him down, Malik chuckled at the sight "Just kidding he didn't say anything about you. I heard of you though, were you not put in prison a few years back for a massacre that had occurred not too far from this town?" She kept her mouth shut and nodded slowly being careful of what would come out of her mouth at this point. "Well, lucky you."

"Lucky me?" She repeated his statement in a question pointing herself and watching him with a stupid look on her face, he just nodded and smiled.

~Akila POV~

Rage and revenge filled my mind and easing every ache in my body, nothing was going to get in my way now. It's been so long since I had the thrill of it. The sounds of their painful yells echoing in the night sky, it's not like I wanted to, It was my job. Hiding in the shadows, watching carefully as random drunks passed by my my breath, breathing as quiet as a mouse would, I waited for him. The town official, I needed him dead, I needed his blood to grace my blades. My blades were sharper then ever, since there wasn't anything else to do with Bakura except sharp them. There he was swaggering from left to right. His black hair was a mess on his face, gripping my blades tighter with my back pressed against the wall. One thing Runihura taught me was to never let my guard down.

He was about five strides away from me, I needed him to come closer to me. Closer to the shadows, closer to his death. 'One...' I counted every step he took my heart was beating through my chest. 'Two...' Three more seconds and I'll shall claim you. He stopped for a brief moment looking at my direction, my arm shot out and grabbed his collar pressing him against the wall. "Hello Old friend..." I whispered into his ear, I could feel him trembling from my touch. My blade caressing his right cheek "Did you miss me?"

In his drunken stage he squinted his eyes to get a better look and was about ready to scream. My blade pressed harder against his cheek, blood dripping from the cut, this was to remind him who had the power. "Akila?" His voice was cracking and shaking, I let out a cool laugh. "What are you doing here?"

I dragged him deeper into the shadows, throwing him on the cold dirt ground. "I'm glad you remember me." I paused for a second to put my thoughts into words, he knew why I was here. "I hope you remember what happened back in Tale four years ago." He threw his arms in the air and smashed them on the ground. "I'll take it as a yes." One step closer as I watched him trying to crawl away, 'you're my prey...' I pounced on him like a lion, my foot on his back keeping him down. "You know what's next right?"

He broke into an hysterical sob, "Akila,I needed to! They promised-" My foot kicked his head back into the dirt.

"You needed nothing. You're just greedy," My eyes snapped to a nearby rooftop, I knew he was watching my every move. A smirk graced my lips "Seems we have a show, doesn't Sudi. Shall I introduce to you my new friend?" The white haired man stepped out of the shadows, crossing his arms over his chest. "Meet The King Of Thieves, Bakura"

"Must you be so formal?" With a smug look he turned away, watching me out of the corner of his eyes. He wanted me to continue and who was I to object. I placed one of the two blades I had out away. Reaching down and grabbing Sudi's hair, "This is the man?"

"The man responsible for my imprisonment? Yes." With the other blade I had I placed it under Sudi's chin, it was already cutting into his flesh. "Four years ago, you ratted me out, causing me to suffer in that damn hellhole for four years. I have two choices, kill you now or have you suffered like I suffered. Bakura, what do you think?"

He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, just listening to the conversation. Opening one eye lazily and closing it again "I like pain and suffering, but sending him to an external damnation? Well, you know my choice very well Little Assassin."

"If we bring him back... he would suffer until he dies. I see that as a double win." Bakura chuckled deeply gesturing me to do my choice. My lips were nice to Sudi's ear, "One for pain in my suffering." My blade entered his chest cavity "Two for my pain" I pulled out the knife and sliced his back shoulder, he let out a yell however my feet beat him to it. He rolled a foot away from me, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. "Three for my imprisonment" I Took out a small dagger and shoved it into his biceps digging into the bone and dragging it to his fore arms. He received another kick to the head to silence him. "Four for my pleasure" The dagger found its new home in his left thigh but ended up resting in his shin. "Do you want this to be over?"

My voice was taunting him, I couldn't stop. Seeing him in that much pain brought me at ease. Kneeling down to his position, his body was covered in blood from the head down. I pulled out the dagger from his leg and traced it along his jawline. "I'll let you suffer, in the most painful way possible." The dagger awaited his new home, just above his lungs. "Do you know what happens if I punctured your lungs? Think of this, once I pop one lung you will not be able to breathe. You'll be very much alive but struggling. It will take a total of an hour for you to fully die, with your blood drain and the lack of air." I smiled "Just imagine a fish out of water in the desert sands." The dagger was waiting to be pushed in "Five for betrayal." I jabbed the knife into his lung and dug out his tongue and tied a ragged over his mouth so he couldn't scream.

Bakura grabbed my arm dragging me away from the man who was slowly dying. "You know, I didn't think you had it in you to murder someone like that. I can never imagine someone with a childish attitude like yours being able to become such a monster." He helped me on his black horse and held me from behind. "You must show me you ways if you're not too busy one day." I wasn't phased about Sudi's death, It was normal. This was my job, what Runihura trained me to do. We rode off into the desert with Bakura grinning like a crazy thief he was. "Are you still thinking about it? You seem quiet?"

"I'm at ease, remind me to owe my thanks to Malik when we return"

* * *

><p><em>Blah Blah blah, I sorry for the violence I felt that it needed it.<em> _Next one will be out a day before my birthday. When is it you ask? Mark it next week on Saturday if i fail to upload, I'll gibe you two Chapter for the price of one xD. Don't forget to check on my home user page to see what's up with the writing process. OOh The part where it switches to Akila's POV was suppose to come before Blood and Suffering started but I forgot to bring it over. I think it fits nicely. ... some what. So yeah, next week? It's a date -hearts-_

_**Adorehim88, **haha finally someone else to become complete dorks and nerd with! TOGETHER WE SHALL CREATE A KINGDOM!-whispers- of Bishonens kekeke. Thank you sooo very very very much, I can never get tired of compliments. Maybe because I am a Leo and a Monkey -o- cocky mother **EFF**ers. Nuuh T^T I would never leave my beautiful readers to the likes of my villains o-o yet. It was soon enough though right? ^^ -hands Seto life size plushie- He has money ^^ so he can screw the room . . .I mean rules o-o screw the rules, Seto haz da munnies!_


	17. Blood and Suffering: Fate's Deal

**_Chapter 17:_**

_Fate's Deal_

_Hey! I know back so soon? Well, I have a good answer. I don't really want to be typing much on my birthday weekend because I'm planning on being smashed beyond my mind and I don't want to be worrying about deadlines. So I decided to whip up something real quick for you guys to enjoy as I take my week-long break. Hopefully it is good as I pictured it in my head =o= I've been playing way too much games. Oh! Which brings me good news, Maplestory came to facebook and I went back to Audition. So. . . anyone willing to come and game with me? Just for old times, ZEKE! DISCLAIMER!  
><em>

_Zeke: -yawns and rubs his eyes tiredly- Xinging doesn't own -yawn- any of the Yugioh franchise. She wishes but she is just to damn poor. Enjoy your crappy chapter to your crappy story. -salutes-_

_Xinging: -glares- I stood get Felicity on your ass for that._

_**WARNING: Xinging does not endorse drinking habits or smoking habit. Smoking and Drinking has lead to health problems and birth defects. Kids don't do it because everyone else is doing it and they think it's cool. Do it because you want to. No, I was just kidding don't drink or smoke. It's a bitch to quit later, trust me =o=;; **_

_Sorry it's a bit on the short end again but they are coming out faster huh?  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**_**

_Bakura grabbed my arm dragging me away from the man who was slowly dying. "You know, I didn't think you had it in you to murder someone like that. I can never imagine someone with a childish attitude like yours being able to become such a monster." He helped me on his black horse and held me from behind. "You must show me you ways if you're not too busy one day." I wasn't phased about Sudi's death, It was normal. This was my job, what Runihura trained me to do. We rode off into the desert with Bakura grinning like a crazy thief he was. "Are you still thinking about it? You seem quiet?"_

_"I'm at ease, remind me to owe my thanks to Malik when we return"_

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>*quick note* for laugh and giggles listen to Requiem For A Dream while reading. Tell me what you think of that, hopefully it gave you a mood.<em>

After about four hours of riding they finally reached their so called home. It was much quieter then usual in fact all the horses were out of the stable, Bakura trotted the horse closer to the gates of the run down village. Akila had her arms wrapped around his waist tightly, her head peeked out from behind his shoulders. "There is something not right about this place." Bakura stated as a small white whips flew passed them entangling itself around Bakura and flew into the ground. He froze and in a haste leaped off of the horse. "Grab you sword we're going to need it!" He ran ahead of her while Akila was in a daze of what was happening around her. "Hurry up!"

She stepped off of the horse and tighten her daggers by her side making her way into the hideout. At the entry way there were two guard knocked out on the ground, they looked like one of the other thieves but something was off about them. A white and silky string was attached to their arms and legs, ". . . What is up with all of this spider webs?" Finally looking around the village she noticed that everything was coated in a thick layer of spider silk and a eerie fog has fallen on to the small village. She hurried in looking for Bakura or more so Sagira, "She is in danger. . ."

The tomb was under a white layer of freshly spun webs and small little arachnids were crawling about the lair. To anyone it looked like they were running into a spider's nest, a huge spider nest. With one hand cover her face and the other batted the webs out of her way a small flame flickered back and forth in the distance. She did her best to pick up her leg but the web was wrapped tightly around it, like quick sand it dragged her in deeper the web wrapping itself on her thighs and her arm was hoisted above her head. "Ah so you did come, I need the girl" Out of the corner a man emerged with a sword pointed at her, it was the same man from last night. "Lady Akila, I'm going to need Sagira now."

"What do you need with her?" Akila managed to yell out as she was raised into the air, the man walked infront of her strutting in a sense. One finger on his lips tapping it impatiently, "Who are you?" She mashed her teeth together out of anger while her captor ran his hand through his pitch black hair and his matching eyes shifted at her to the end of the hallway. "ANSWER ME!"

"Now, now my Lady Akila, my name is Atsu. Don't be worried everything will be answered shortly. Bring me the girl and be free, plus as a bonus I will give you the antidote." He flashed her a cocky grin as he walked away letting her hang there for a bit, he returned with a ball of white fluff grasp between his fingers. As he grew closer so did Akila's horror, Bakura had been knocked out cold and was getting dragged on the cold hard ground. "Is he precious to you?"

"Bakura!" She fought with all her might before letting herself hang there hopelessly staring at the unconscious thief in disbelief. "Bakura. . . Wake up. . ." She whispered quietly, Atsu heard her cries and smirked at her. She let her bangs fall over her eyes and body was shaking from all the anger that was building up, looking up at Atsu through her bang she muttered in a dangerous tone but with every word her tone got louder "What did you do to him? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Trashing her body in the web hoping that some how she would get undone and fall down on the ground but she was still too weak from last night. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed but Atsu turned her no ear and just amused himself by watching her.

"If you are done, I would like to get back to what I was saying. You're going to need the antidote . . . if you want your lover to live that is." He let out a cruel laugh before continuing his bribe. "Bring Sagira to the Den' Dara. I have a surprise waiting for you there. I hope to see you soon, Lady Akila"

He held up a small bracelet and threw it on the ground, before disappearing into a ball of web like before. She fell on the ground with a thud and on all four crawled over to Bakura while all the spider webs melted into the air. She held Bakura's head in her arms like a child, "Bakura?" No answer came from the slumbering man, Akila could feel the tears build up in her eyes as she tried to wake him up again. "Bakura. . . Please wake up." She shook him lightly, a tear drop fell on his face "Ba. . . kura" Her voice was starting to crack. A soft shuffling of boxes and footsteps brought her senses back to her surroundings, Sagira stumbled out and ran towards Akila and Bakura. "Sagira! Are you okay? Where is everyone else?" Akila tried her best to mask the concerned tone in her voice.

"I am fine, it's you two, I am worried about. How is he?" Sagira looked at Bakura and caressed his face with her hand softly and lightly scared not to break him, she pursed her lips together tightly "Everyone else is fine just confused, they seem not to remember anything that has happened. I was only lucky to have Abasi threw me into a hidden chamber among the rumble down here. Akila what do they want from me?"

"I don't know but we're going to have to find out. They made me a deal . . ." Akila paused for a moment getting her thoughts in order before laying Bakura's head on to Sagira's lap. She looked at Bakura longingly and stood up, hating the situation she was in, "He told me, if I wanted to save Bakura I needed to bring you to Den' Dara."

"Den' Dara?" Sagira repeated while Akila nodded "What is Den' Dara."

Akila closed her eyes and took in a deep breath "Den' Dara is my forgotten village. You'll see when we get there. I'm sorry Sagira, I really don't want to do this but if this is the only way I can save Bakura then I'm sorry. Trust me, I have no real reason to hold a grudge against you it's just. . . he means a lot more to me." She opened her eyes and forced a smile "However, I won't let anything happen to you while we are there. As much as I hate it, you are Bakura's. . . wife and he would kill me if anything happened to you. I kind of gave up killing the whole innocent thing a while back. So let's go?" Akila held out her hand "I promise nothing will harm you, even if my life depends on it."

* * *

><p><em>Woot woot! This is almost longer then my Inuyasha's fanfic. Hah, not really that thing was hella long. In celebration lets do something special for the next installment of Written. Friday is my Anniversary ^^ and Monday, I hope I will be throwing up the contents of my stomach. Just for those people who know what this means 9th is the date you should come and check back.<br>_

_**Adorehim88, **Hello again ^^ you think I am funny now? If you meet me in real life it's either you're going to laugh your arse off or you're going to think I'm a bitch either way you'll laugh! I'm glad it made your day brighten up part one of my plan is complete. -giggles- that last chapter was just messed up and I was pissed while writing it so it kind of showed I guess. I just had it laying around and I had no place to stick it in the future so BAM! I just copied and pasted it xD. Enjoying your Seto Plushie and Seto are you o 3o I would too actually._ _Thank you for the birthday wish ^^ I hope you have a really good day at work or at home or when your robbing a hobo cause god knows what I do on my free time -o-_

**OMGuava, **_Hello and welcome to our cozy dumpling soup ^^. Here is your complimentary Bakura plushie and -insert name- plushie. The real one is being passed around here some where, I kind of lost track after the chick with the huge knockers took him -stares- Mai. .. Anyways, thank you ^^ I'm glad you like it. I make it my duty not to disappoint but -sighs- there are some exceptions to that rule. But ^^ Enjoy your stay and make yourself feel at home! We're all one big happy family of dumplings and wontons!_


	18. Blood and Suffering: Chamber of Redemp

**_Chapter 18:_**

_Chamber Of __Redemption_**_  
><em>**

Sorry for the long ass break, my aunt passed away two days after my birthday and this whole things with the monks and whatever. Any who I learned the my house is in fact haunted by more then one spirit. Interesting interesting. I'm really sorry for not updating but a lot of things happen in a month. . . more then I can handle. hopefully I'll do better with the uploading cause I know so many of you are dying to see the ending. Which is coming up pretty quick. Just damn loop holes and writer blocks in my way!

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**_**

"_Den' Dara?" Sagira repeated while Akila nodded "What is Den' Dara."_

_Akila closed her eyes and took in a deep breath "Den' Dara is my forgotten village. You'll see when we get there. I'm sorry Sagira, I really don't want to do this but if this is the only way I can save Bakura then I'm sorry. Trust me, I have no real reason to hold a grudge against you it's just. . . he means a lot more to me." She opened her eyes and forced a smile "However, I won't let anything happen to you while we are there. As much as I hate it, you are Bakura's. . . wife and he would kill me if anything happened to you. I kind of gave up killing the whole innocent thing a while back. So let's go?" Akila held out her hand "I promise nothing will harm you, even if my life depends on it."_

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>". . ." Akila felt an arm around her waist tighten, she turned to see Sagira smile weakly at her then she turn to the ill-stricken theif. His breathing was uneven and quite shallow. Akila felt a sharp pain running through her heart and forced herself to turn away, steering the horse carefully through the desert. "Hold on tighter, I'll get us there in no time." Sagira did as she was told as Akila managed to race through most of the desert with three people on a horse. She muttered to herself hoping no one would hear her "I'm sorry, it's all my fault."<p>

"My lady how do you know she will come." The two cloak men was kneeling before Madame Ebony who was busy getting things ready for her guess. Her long black dress trailed behind her like a long tail, she smiled showing a wicked fang glistening under the light. Belovo and Atsu exchange looks before fixing their stares on the stair steps, spiders of all sizes hung around their webs or crawled near Madame Ebony.

"She will come. That girl cares deeply for her thief doesn't she? I'll expose her for who she really is. The I'll rip out her Kah and rule this world." Ebony chuckled, in her hand was a sharp dagger with hieroglyphs embedded into the blade. "That girl's blood is important. Trust me on that, now I hear that they are arriving at the south village entrance soon. Why don't you take a welcoming party out anf greet them Atsu, Belovo you on the other hand.. ." She paused Atsu disappeared into the shadows, Belovo stood up with one hand on his stomach. "Open the chambers, I have a feeling she will love it."

"Yes, my lady." Belovo left Ebony to get ready for her special day the day she will raise as Queen, she smiled at the door darkly before shutting it off to the world.

Akila stop her horse and took a good look around the village that could have matched Kul Elna. Her heart ached and a hole the size of the Nile river grew in the pits of her stomach. "We're here. Sagira go hide somewhere before the welcoming party- Speak of the devil itself"

"Looking for us?" Atsu came out from a sand cocoon with an army of skeletons and zombies behind him. "Welcome Lady Akila, Lady Sagira." He took a bow before unsheathing his sword and pointed it at Akila. He smiled "If the lovely lady would grace this lonesome man with a duel. I would love to get my revenge."

Akila nodded gesturing Sagira to get off first and help Bakura down limping him away from the fight. Her eyes were fixed on the man challenging her, "Conditions?" She got to the point quickly not wanting another second to pass with Bakura in that state.

"Conditions, if I win you proceed with giving us the girl. If I lose, well let's pray to Ra that doesn't happen anytime too soon." Akila hopped off her horse, whipping out her twin blades Atsu watched them gleam in the blaring sun.

"You sharpen them. How lovely," His smiled turned into a sinister smirk, he raced towards her and closed his eyes the sound of clashing metal was music to his ears. He did a back flip and stood two arms length away from her before charging back out at her. Every four moves he lashed out three would landed on Akila, she kicked her in the stomach causing her to throw up blood. "Karma's a bitch isn't it?" He stood above her with a sword ready to strike but before he could bring it down Sagira was behind him thrusting a broken pole through his abdomen. He turned to Sagira and gave her a wink before bursting into sand. Akila stared at Sagira and shook her head, giving her a nod of thanks.

"Akila!" Sagira gave her a hand to help her up but she swatted it away before it could even reach her body. "! . ."

"Don't worry about me." She hesitated to get Bakura up, placing his arm around her shoulder. "Sagira, do what I am doing. We need to get out of here before the army gains on us." Akila and Sagira ran towards the end of the village a dead army behind them limping and dragging themselves after the three. Sagira pointed at something in the ground Akila stopped and stared at the wooden doors in the ground leading down into the gateways of the underworld at least that's what she thought, "Come on this way." She lifted the wooden doors big enough for Sagira and Bakura to slip in before she jumped in, letting gravity pull down the door. "Stay close." She reached out to grab Bakura's other hand and hoisted it over her shoulder. The heavy arm almost brought her to her knees, each step they took felt like they were about to tumble down the stair steps.

"Where are we Akila?" Sagira's voice was almost been light and soft didn't even sound like she ever had shouted in her life. Akila bit her lip and kept quiet they followed the small light in front of them. Akila would occasionally reach out to the wall for support, "Akila?"

"Hmm?" She replied at they reached a forked pathway, she closed her eyes digging into her memory "Go right, then take a left." Sagira didn't argue and did as she was told a pair of wooden door stood in front of them. Sagira and Akila placed one hand of the dusty old doors and gave a strong push, listening to the door creaked open. A familiar man stood in front of them a smirk on his face. Akila growled angrily and step forward pulling out her blades, "Figures"

"You did, well you defeated a golem I created when I was first practicing witchcraft."

"Please save me your life story." Atsu jumped in front of her while she got into a fighting position, her legs were bent for an easy defense form or attack form. "Let's finish this huh?"

"Sure thing my lady. Welcome to the Chamber of Redemption. I'm sure you know these people." He snapped his fingers and the bones around them rose from the ground twirling in the air before taking form. One stuck out to Akila, he was bloody from the mouth down several puncture wounds in his chest. The dead moaned their melody of sorrow and Akila stood up examined them carefully, hiding the shock as she discovered their identity. "These are victims of your past. Do remember?"

Atsu took his sword and smacked her with his hilt, she fell to the side spitting up blood. "Who the fuck are you?" He bent down and picked her off of the ground his nose barely touching hers.

He threw her back down and stood up straightening out his shoulders, "Do you remember why you went to prison for? That village you killed, was my family and friends!" He kicked her in the chin and watched her rolled back a foot away from him. He kept his anger down but it in his eyes shone a deadly revenge, "You killed my family, friends, wife and children!" He walked over and stomped on her abdomen as if she was a disgusting bug on the ground and to him she was. "You heartless bitch! I'll make you pay!" Holding the sword over her he brought it down, she just held her arms over her body awaiting the final blow.

* * *

><p><em>Again sorry sorry for the late post. -puts hands together- forgive me?<br>_

_**OMGuava,** Sorry T^T but good new is that I didn't stress over my birthday just afterwards. Lol I enjoy hyper reviews or reviews of any kind -squints eyes- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter -whispers- cause this one was crap. Anyways hope to hear from you and hopefully I didn't lose you in the thank you for the birthday wish!  
><em>

__**Adorehim88,**_ Adore ;Love; Sorry for not updating, I did take some shots for you and I was passed out of my mind. Hopefully the wait was worth it? Even though this chapter gave me the most headaches and other crap like that. I'm sorry again ;( IF we did meet! I really do hope we would get along. We should I'm way too easy going which you will see cause I will be in the the sequel to this story! I should be easy to spot! ^^ Thank you for the birthday wish!  
><em>


	19. Blood and Suffering: Chamber of Truth

_**Chapter 19:**_

_Chamber of Truth_

_Very short chapther today. Forgive me? Didn't check it for grammar problems, fix it for me ;D_

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong><em>Last time in written,<em>**_**

"_Den' Dara?" Sagira repeated while Akila nodded "What is Den' Dara."_

_Akila closed her eyes and took in a deep breath "Den' Dara is my forgotten village. You'll see when we get there. I'm sorry Sagira, I really don't want to do this but if this is the only way I can save Bakura then I'm sorry. Trust me, I have no real reason to hold a grudge against you it's just. . . he means a lot more to me." She opened her eyes and forced a smile "However, I won't let anything happen to you while we are there. As much as I hate it, you are Bakura's. . . wife and he would kill me if anything happened to you. I kind of gave up killing the whole innocent thing a while back. So let's go?" Akila held out her hand "I promise nothing will harm you, even if my life depends on it."_

_**and now the conclusion. **_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Akila watched as the blade came down slowly everything was going in slow motion, she placed up her arm to block the hit a bright light shone from the golden bracelet that she picked up from the market. A man with white hair stood in front of her surrounded in the bright light illuminating from the bracelet. He turn to Akila and gave her a warm smile that made her stomach flutter, it was Bakura. She quickly turned around to see that Bakura was still next to Sagira and still passed out. The doppelganger placed a finger on his golden lips and turned back to Atsu, punching him in the stomach and kneed him in the head as he was bending down in pain. "Take this time to regain what you lost. Do not let what I just gave you go to waste. I'll come again when you need help." As the light dimmed down the illusion faded into the air, Akila pushed herself off of the ground and ready herself for a fight.<p>

Her eyes stared at the bracelet whose golden shine has returned to a dull sheen. "I won't let you down Bakura." The blood was rushing through her entire body, it was the first time she has felt the sensation ever since she was locked up. A smile gracing her face as she dashed towards Atsu and hit him with the back of her blade before he could recover she used her left leg and kicked him on the side of his face. Bouncing on the balls of her feet she was ready for more.

"How cute. . ." Atsu wiped off the blood with the back of his hand and spat the rest out on the ground. He stood up and glared at her from the corner of his eyes. The burning anger and revenge filled his body and fueled his spirit, "Wrench you will die here. Mark my words." He charged at her, she could see the passion behind his eyes the rage off all her victims behind his attack. She dropped her swords at her side and waited for the impact. Her eyes widen as his sword went straight threw her body and out the back. Atsu stared at Akila as she flinched grabbing her Atsu's neck and twisting it to the side.

"You and your people couldn't rest in peace. This is called the chamber of redemption for a reason right?" She coughed up blood and pulled out the sword in pain. "Sagira, let's go I don't have much time left." They hurried to the next and last gate where Lady Ebonny waited for them. "I brought her."

"Yes, Yes you did." Lady Ebonny stepped off of her throne and strutted towards Akila and Sagira. Her thin fingers caressed the bottom of Akila's chin as she smiled grimly. With a snap of her fingers Bakura slowly woke up from his doll like state. "I want him to be aware of this as you hand me over Sagira with your own two hands. I want to show him how heartless you can be. This is the Chamber of Truth, if you and your lover want to get alive then pass this chamber."

"A. . kila . . ." Her body had a mind of it's own as she ran towards Bakura's side and held him up. His breath was returning to normal as he leaned closer to Akila. "You're bleeding. I can smell your blood."

She had tears coming down her face, he was okay. "Save your breath, yell at me when we get back home." She sat Bakura down near the entrance. Watching him longingly as she walked up to Lady Ebonny, "What do I need to do?"

"Kill Sagira with this dagger of course. Drain her blood into the cup." She reply was sweet and simple but to Akila it asked a lot, a lot more then she could possibly handle. Her hand reached out shaky and unstable, grasping the cold handle as it laid in the Lady's hand. "Let me tell you a story why. It started years before you were born. A family whose the high priest of the pharaoh learned to harness a terrible monster. The High priest planned to over throw the throne and once he was found out he was cast aside. In the village he learned to call out the mystical beast and did his evil bidding. It lasted for more then four hundred years. Hunters came to bring the beast to the pharaoh, once the High priest knew he cast the beast into a one of his grandchild would who be born many years in the future. The pharaoh grew scared and killed everyone in that village, draining their blood and melting it into pure gold. Creating a bracelet that would keep the beast inside. One girl survived and was able to take the beast with her. Sagira, Do you accept your fate?"

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Adorehim88,<strong>_ Then I look very forward to the day we met since my life has been pretty boring. I have finally updated yeah I know it's been forever but the wait has ended since the story is going to end within the next 2 chapters or so. I'm not sure yet, then do a ministory for October and November continue the sqeual is what I'm going to do most likey. ;O  
><em>


	20. Blood and Suffering: Life and Death

**Chapter 20:**

Life and Death

_I'm baccccccckkkkk and lets finish this baby!_

* * *

><p>Akila stared at the mysterious woman as the dagger was placed in the palm of her hand. She took the cup lying on the table and let her blood drip slowly into the silver rimmed chalice. "What are you doing?" Sagira snapped angrily before Akila grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the marble slab, She paused for a moment to think a way out of this.<p>

"I have enough of this Sagira, enough with your games. I'm not getting any younger. You lover doesn't look like he has that much time either." Lady Ebonny licked Akila's cheek and traced her fingers along Akila's jaw line. "Such perfection . . . such a youthful glow, I have other plans for you my darling little Akila." A painful slap resonated within the grand room; Ebonny tongue darted out and licked any blood that was drawn. A deep gash on Akila's shoulders as Ebonny's nails dug into her skin, "So this is what a beast's blood tastes like, such . . . fire. I must make you mine." Pulling a hidden blade out of her sleeve and with hopes of striking the wounded girl, Akila was any to block the fatal blow only to see the dagger rip through her forearm and the disgusting bone breaking crunch left a bitter taste in Akila's mouth. "I see you still have some fire left in you. Very well my little play toy, I still have a lot left for you." With a swift kick Akila laid on the ground her blood caressing her body.

Ebonny tore out the dagger, tossing it next to Akila and watched as her blood pour down on to the ground like an angry waterfall. She grabbed the chalice and placed Akila's arm over the cup, watching the blood fill up to the rim and tossed her arm away carelessly. Sagira stood in shock her hand covering her mouth and was unable to move, Ebonny took her steps carefully as if Sagira was her prey. Throwing the blood on to Sagira and stabbing her in the hand with the ceremonial dagger. "I will not let a pair of pesky unwedded little girls ruin my chance of immortality. Even if I have to dirty my hands, so be it! Little girl if you dare move and this ceremony is ruined! I have a fate worse than death that lies in your wake!" Ebonny hissed at the frighten girl, squeezing her palm for blood as if she was squeezing the juice of a lime. As the last bit of the chalice was filled, Ebonny threw her head back letting out a cruel and dark laugh. "It is finally time!"

"Priest Seto it is only a bit further!" An army of the pharaoh's knights charged out into the desert and have been traveling for hours until they reach the desolated town. Where the high priest's prized awaited him. He hated doing his little cousin bidden for him but who is he to question the ruler of this land. At least in the end he'll have her by his side, to him that will make this morbid journey worth it in the end. In the far distance he could make out the shadows to be buildings to what he hoped was the damned town. Gripping the reins tighter he raced to the town, no one will stop him.

The symbols glowed on the statues and floated around in the air making a circle around the temptress, two more verse of the chant and the world would fall into her hands and crumble at her fingertips. Sagira laid next to marbled slab, Akila on the steps to the altar, and Bakura laid against the wall. He twitched his arm his eyelids felt heavy, the poison was wearing off all he could do however was sit and listen to what was happening around him.

One by one the symbols flew into the cup making it glow a brilliant crimson, the warm liquid pouring down Ebonny's throat. "I'm not dead yet!" Akila jumped on her back, out of surprise she threw the chalice up and watched as the chalice rolled away leaving a pool of blood in its place. "Fucking witch! How dare you mess with me! I AM AKILA THE FUCKING NIGHT!" With the same dagger she pierced through Ebonny's breast plate and repeatedly stabbed her.

"You wench! I'll kill you for this!" Roaring with anger and frustration, throwing Akila off her back, Ebonny marched over to Akila and held a dagger against her neck. The blade cutting into her delicate skin, "Death is too easy for you! Instead you'll spend the rest of eternity watching him suffer!" A horrible roar emitted from the woman's throat, a red light shot out of her chest and the once beautiful woman was replaced with a spider/human hybrid. The beast eight legs works together to crawl up to Akila, picking up the limp girl, Ebonny snarled and threw her against the wall. Two sharp fangs protruded from her mouth and an acid like venom seeped from the fangs to the floor. A loud and burning hiss followed each drop of venom as it landed on the floor. Ebonny scurried over to Akila snarling, her teeth were ready to rip into Akila's flesh. "Do you love him?"

She pinned Akila into the wall knocking the wind out of her and left her on the floor. Ebonny rushed over to Bakura, "n-no don't hurt him!" Akila tried to yell out but only fell into the seeping darkness that surrounded her.

-Akila's Pov—

'Bakura . . .' The shadows creeping onto me was cold and lifeless, I couldn't move or even budge an inch. I could feel my life being drained out of me every second seemed like an eternity of pain, my body ached painfully. I couldn't do anything to save him, I couldn't . . . I was useless. 'I'm sorry I was useless to you to the end Bakura.'

"My my, the great Akila grew feelings for this worthless thief, how cute." A deep and scratchy voice entered my ears. It was bright and all I could see was the golden light that illuminated my sight. There was a man or beast standing in front of me wearing a cocky smile, "Too bad there is more pain and suffering for you in the future. Sleep my dear child and when you wake up it will be all over." I felt someone's warm hand over my eyes and whatever control I had left in my body disappeared. I could see everything and hear it but I couldn't feel it. I wanted to touch Bakura at least one last time before I died.

~ End of POV~

Akila's body shined with a brilliant gold light the bracelet she had on emitted a crimson glow. Smirking at the raging Spider queen she floated towards her. "So, we meet again Ebonny." The voice that came out didn't belong to Akila, it was deeper like a man's voice.

Ebony let out a laugh and growled through her teeth, "It seems we have. Tell me old friend, how is it like to live in a young girl's body?"

"I'll only answer if you tell me how it feels to live in a wrinkling decay body Ebonny?" She screamed and charged towards Akila's body, Ebonny produced a sword out of spider webs and sand while Akila's bracelet became a sword as well. They moved quicker than any human could to a normal eye all they would see was a spark that flew everywhere in the room with the sound of clashing swords in the background. "I see I'm not the only one out of practice, you still want eternal youth I presume."

"Enough with the chitchat you worthless demigod! Be prepared to get absorbed" Ebonny shouted in a rage and blindly attacking Akila, with ease she seemed to deflect each of the attack and was able to land a slash on Ebonny's waist. The blood dripping from the golden blade in Akila's hand, her tongue darted out and licked it off of the blade. "You disgusting-"

"Now now, what's with the name calling my friend? It's just a friendly spar isn't it? Then again, whoever loses this time dies isn't that right?" He taunted her by dangling the tip of the blade over her body, "Whoops, my bad." Akila thrust the sword into Ebonny's abdomen and watched her trying to wiggle free of being pinned. "I shall call my victory now." Holding the sword in place firmly and slashing out a thick trail of blood followed the blade. Ebonny screamed in agony and took a few steps back, Akila followed her. "Listen to me clearly, I did not bow down to my father and I was casted aside on to this disgusting planet my father loved so dearly. I became a beast and lived within the souls of humans. I gain my power from the pain and anger of broken souls. I am invincible and I shall not be overcome so easier and not by a spider hag like yourself! Farewell my dear sister."

Akila sent the blade through Ebonny's heart, craving a hole around it and was able to tear it out of Ebonny's chest cavity. The soft beating of Ebonny's heart vibrated within her hands, a smirk graces her face as she sank her teeth into the heart. Licking her lips feeling satisfied and feeling the power coursing through her vein like hot lava, "I'll leave the rest up to you now Akila. However I have a feeling you should watch your back. I gave you enough strength to make it out of here and back to your hideout, if you can make it that is."

The light slowly disappeared and Akila fell on the floor with a hard thud. Pushing herself off of the ground slowly with her back hand was wiped off any blood on her face, her and Ebony's blood. She hurried to Bakura's side; he was starting to stir back into reality. "Bakura!" She could feel the warm tears rushing out of the corner of her eyes and landed on the ground. Bakura opened one eye and paced his hand on her face, wiping any tears that were there. She placed her hand over his and rubbed her face into his rough hands, he smiled at her touch. "You're awake!"

"Where am I?" He looked passed her and stared at all the blood and back to Akila. "What the hell happen to you!" Her clothes were torn from head to toe and she was covered in blood from the neck down.

Akila shook her head "That's not important, you're safe now that's all that matters." Without thinking she threw her arms under his neck and held him close to her. He just responded by holding her by the waist, "I was so worried for you. I mean you were passed out for the longest time! I didn't know if you were going to wake up or-" She was hysterically and kept shouting at him, he did the only thing he knew how to make her shut up and he smacked her lips on to her.

"Just shut up." He stood up with Akila's supporting him, "Sagira is here too?" The whole time Ebonny changed into her true form Sagira was hiding behind one of the pillars. She popped out her head and ran towards them, "Are you hurt?" She shook her head no. "Mmm good. Let's get out of here." An hour passed as they tried to figure out the path, "I remember this place. Isn't this-"

"Where we first met?" Akila finished his sentence as she laughed to herself "I'm surprise you remember Baku~"

"Don't call me that Wrench!" He shouted at her as they neared the entrance they continued to bicker all the way to the horses in the middle of their bickering Akila told him what had happened while he was fainted.

Sagira was acting unusual as she kept shooting dirty looks towards Akila. She stopped dead in her tracks and hangs her head low. She held a knife in her hands caressing it delicately; Akila noticed her behavior and helped Bakura get on the horse. "Sagira," she called out to Akila her voice was dripping with hate and disgust "I'll kill you for everything!" The quiet and meek girl shoved the knife into Akila's back, She walked backwards and started laughing to herself. "Sagira or better known as Akila, I got my revenge on my mother! The woman who you just slaughtered! You ruin my chance at being an immortal and now I'll kill you!" Akila covered the wound as best as she could well Sagira kept talking. "All I ever heard growing up was Sagira this or Sagira that, it drove my mother into this obsession with you. I changed my name so she would pay attention to me more but that did nothing but add to it. She plotted every step you were going to take and planted me as a decoy. As long as you die Sagira, my mother death will not be in vain!"

"Disgusting," The fake Sagira fell on to ground on her knees then her body laid in a bloody puddle under her. Standing behind her was no one other then Priest Seto, he drew his sword from her back and seethed it. "Guards arrest that man on the horse and take to girl to a medic when we're in town."

"Bakura." She held on to his hand tightly as the guards were trying to rip them apart. Two guard were holding her shoulders firmly as the others had Bakura, pulling him away from her. "Bakura!" They broke her hold and bounded Bakura's arms and legs', tying him to Seto's the horse's reigns. "Ba. . .kura . . ." She was falling face first into the sands, nothing moving or making any sounds.

"Damn, quickly get her back to town. She lost a lot of blood and she might die if we don't rush things. Let's go."

Bakura gritted his teeth and mutter under her breath, "I'll give myself up but you must make sure you save that girl. Do everything in your power to or you shall pay in hell."

"I wouldn't be making treats in your positions. I will be sure you rot in prison while the pharaoh's takes his thrown for the first time."

-Akila's Pov-

"You're back so soon? I guess you didn't make it out." He was a emitting a golden light and had the shape of a god. Crossing his arms he flew towards me, thinking quietly to himself and smiled. "I have an idea! If you make a deal with me, you will be able to carry out with you were suppose to do originally. Then again I don't know if you're up for it. Well Sagira?"

"It's been almost 9 years since everyone has called me that name. Now it seems everyone is calling me that." I took his hand he stuck out to me, I felt like my soul was being pulled out of my body. Then everything went back to being black and cold. I was alone again.

* * *

><p>I heard the soft beeping of the heart pace machine as well as the oxygen machine next to my bed. I tried so hard to move my fingers and open my eyes, it was bright. The light was hurting my eyes, what the hell was on my face. Everything was blurry I heard someone gasp and turned towards the sound, there was this black figure, a woman? No it was too built to be a woman maybe it was a guy, standing by the doorway, I blinked a few times to make the blurriness go away but when everything was focusing he left with his hands digging into his pockets. "Ah…"<p>

"Asa? You're awake! Doctor! She is awake!" Someone yelled wildly as they flew out of the door, a doctor calmly walked in placing a cold stethoscope on my chest. He was old and had gray hairs, a pair of glasses sat firmly on the bridge of his nose. He took a clipboard out of the side of the bed and glanced down at it. He wrapped a rubber thing on my arm tightly and placed the stethoscope on my wrist, focusing on his watch.

He wrote down all of my health reports and smiled to me, "You're one lucky girl. We were all surprised to find you awake today; actually we're surprised you even made it out alive. All you're vital signs are well and running Miss Masanari. It will take some time but you will be able to walk and talk again. For now take it easy and get some energy, it has been two years since you slipped into a coma. I'll leave you with your brother; he has been waiting here every day for you to wake up. Come to think of it, one of our patience shows interest in you and watches you while you were sleeping. If you see him you should thank him for saving your life."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Finally it's the end and I can breathe easy again. I apologize for not updating sooner but I couldn't decide on how I wanted it to end and then a bunch of problems came up but anyways, here is the ending. I think that's mediocre enough, I'm sorry if the ending wasn't as good as your hope. You can say I'm a little out of touch, ummmh. Right! Thank you to all my readers who stuck with me to the end silent or not and I'm sorry that I kept you guys waiting. If you guys liked it you should click over to the squeal to Written in, called Once Upon A Dream. Hopefully it will be better with updating and what not. It's been almost a year since I start Written in, I'm happy I saw it to the end.<em>**


End file.
